Sowilo : Terre des Origines
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: UA.Slash HP.TJ.Sowilo,mystèrieuse terre menacée par Voldemort,est protégée par Drago,un brillant informaticien.Pour la sauver,il créé Harry,nouveau programme hight tech.Proteger Sowilo,c'est protéger la Terre...Et le virtuel se mélange au réel...
1. Discleamer

**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

**Discleamer :**

_Lisez ce qui va suivre en entier, merci…Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est important ! Et puis c'est assez drôle… **:D**.  
Laissez même un commentaire si cela vous dit ! **;3**_

_Voila, j'ai décidé de poster ceci au début de chacune de mes fics, pour être dans les règles et ne pas avoir à être embêtée par la suite, à réécrire ceci à chaque chapitres… Donc :_

_Petit 1, rien n'est à moi, sauf le récit._

_Petit 2, je ne suis pas payée pour ça. (Une petite review sera volontiers acceptée… **;p** évitez les tomates, je les préfère nettement plus dans mon estomac que sur ma tête…mdr)._

_Petit 3, fic avec slash. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sera racontée… Peut être même des **relations physiques** explicites (qui ne tomberont jamais dans le vulgaire cependant). Donc, au risque de me répéter COINCES DU CUL SABSTENIR DE CONTINUER A LIRE… (Et en passant, mangez des pruneaux, ça vous éjectera le balai coincé dans certaines profondeurs aussi abyssales que votre manque de tolérance)._

_Petit 4, j'accepte toutes les reviews, saufs celles qui sont injurieuses, agressives et irrespectueuses. Chacun a ses goûts, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que le contenu qui va suivre ne vous surprenne pas…Vous êtes prévenus…J'accepte la critique, mais non ce qui est gratuit. Ffnet doit rester une grande famille où le respect d'autrui est un devoir fondamental._

_Petit 5, le sadisme et l'émotion sont mes outils préférés ! Mdr Je suis également une grande originale…** XD**_

_Petit 6, les lemons seront toujours entre lignes et vous serez prévenus de leur présence dans ma note de début de chapitre. Comme ceci, ceux qui ne voudront pas les lire ne seront pas gênés et ceux qui voudront lire, pourront étancher leur soif perverse… **;p**. La non-lecture de ces passages ne sera en aucun cas un problème, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela reste compréhensible. _

_Petit 7, toutes les chansons et poèmes sont de moi ! Je ne les ai piqué à personne, je ne plagie pas, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre._

_Petit 8, bah… y a pas de petit 8… lol_

_Pour les RAR n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de donner votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre ! En parlant de review, je n'insiste jamais pour qu'on m'en laisse, j'estime que reviewer doit être un geste spontané et non-obligé. Je dirais juste ceux-ci : pour ceux qui ne font que passer en lisant les fics, laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, vraiment, pas grand-chose… La review, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur à faire des choses de qualité, à continuer d'écrire… Donc, savoir que les lecteurs émettent leur avis, c'est très important ! Ne le faites pas forcément à chaque chapitre si le temps vous manque, mais montrez le bout de votre nez de temps en temps… Merci d'avance !..._

**_Pour les dénonciateurs, avant de vous précipitez pour dire aux modérateurs que les fanfictionneurs ne sont pas dans les règles, voyez si le délit qu'ils ont commis ne sera pas nettement moindre que les conséquences de votre ''moucharderie''. Imaginez vous, vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un travail, tout votre temps, c'est très important à vos yeux, et quelques gens qui passent par là jugent qu'à cause de certaines descriptions un peu trop osées (alors que les lecteurs sont plusieurs fois prévenus !) ou je ne sais quoi encore, les auteurs doivent être punis, souvent injustement et disproportionnément. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu avant votre acte et demandez vous si cela est vraiment justifié.  
Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous incrimine pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres même de faire attention à tout ceci… Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à liberté d'expression, à liberté de vivre…  
Si un jour dans ce que j'écris, quelque chose vaut la peine que je sois virée, prévenez moi, même anonymement, laissez moi le temps de changer si cela m'est possible… Donnez simplement une deuxième chance, soyez intelligents… Merci d'avance…_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Les Droits du Lecteur :  
(pour ceux qui connaisse, je les remixé à ma sauce)_

**_Le droit de ne pas lire (mais je préfèrerais quand même, lol)._**

**_Le droit de sauter des pages (enfin, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre quand même :3)._**

**_Le droit de ne pas finir cette fic (mais heu, c'est quoi ces droits ? Je proteste !)._**

**_Le droit de relire (Viii, ça c'est bien ! Mdr)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe quoi (Mouais, à vos risques et périls)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe où (ouais, c'est classe aussi ça, perso, j'adore lire aux WC, en fait, je fais tout aux WC, Mdr. M'enfin, quand il s'agit de fics, c'est un peu plus compliquer de lire où on veut…)._**

**_Le droit de grappiller (de dévorer même…)._**

**_Le droit de lire à voix haute (ouais, à condition de ne gêner personne quand même)._**

**_Le droit de nous taire (grand droit que celui là)._**

**_Le droit de nous exprimer (cherchez la contradiction… Mdr)._**

**_Le droit d'ovationner l'auteur (ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir ! XD xptdr)._**

**_Le droit de donner son avis (très important ça…)._**

**_Le droit de faire de la pub (bon, d'accord, je suis bonne à enfermée, oui je sais…)._**

**_Le droit de faire un fan club pour l'auteur (si, si, c'est important ! lol)._**

_Bon, j'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire fuir avant même que l'histoire n'est commencé…  
Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !..._

_**Procne Aesoris**_


	2. Chapitre I

**Sowilo : Terre des Origines**

Chapitre I :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Je poste cette fic comme ça, elle n'est pas une priorité, mes autres histoires avancent bien, je suis motivée. Je vous la mets quand même parce que ce chapitre m'agace au fond de mon PC. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de toute façon si je le poste. Donc, si vous avez aimé ou pas, donnez moi vos avis ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.  
Je voudrais préciser que cette histoire n'est un plagiat d'aucune autre, cela fait un bon bout de temps que je l'ai dans ma tête.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fais plein de grosses kissouilles !_

_Procne_

''Le virus se multiplie de plus en plus !'' S'exclama un homme, un air effrayé sur le visage.

Toute la pièce se rempli d'effervescence, comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas déjà assez excitée comme cela…

''Et les anticorps ?...'' Interrogea un homme, tout de noir vêtu, à la voix grave et aux longs cheveux d'ébène.  
''Il y résiste.''  
''Il a déjà muté…''  
''Les barrières de Sowilo s'amenuisent de plus en plus.''

L'homme en sombre se contracta.  
''Putin… A ce rythme, on n'arrivera jamais à protéger suffisamment le Code Source… Bloquez-le, de n'importe quelle façon !''  
''Nous n'avons plus qu'une seule façon, elle trop extrême… Il y a risques de répercutions sur Sowilo, de séquelles irréversibles…''  
''Qu'importe, nous n'avons guère le choix. Préférez vous qu'il y ait quelques séquelle ou que tout soit détruit ? Nous devons protéger le Code Source, quoi qu'il en coûte…''  
''Alors nous devons ralentir tout le processeur et nous ne pouvons le faire sans Drago.''

Severus soupira et grogna.  
''Très bien, je vais le chercher. Je devais le voir celui-là de toutes façons…''

L'homme sortit de la salle où des bruits de clavier incessants se faisaient entendre dus au tapotement des doigts fébriles sur les touches. Les visages étaient blafards, depuis quelques jours les nuits étaient courtes et les jours exténuants. Cela durait, durait… Tout cela à cause d'un virus informatique qui perturbait la vie de Sowilo. Tous les programmeurs et informaticiens du groupe, devenu célèbre pour les talents qu'il regroupait, étaient épuisés. Les ordinateurs tournaient non-stop depuis quelques jours… Et Drago qui avait disparut, alors que cet abruti de microbe à la con se diffusait dans tous les circuits…

Severus accéléra le pas, de plus en plus énervé, il devrait commencer à se calmer sur le café…

Il se mit à la recherche du blond, commençant par la bibliothèque, puis allant à ses appartements (le jeune homme n'avait jamais voulu de vie en dehors du groupe), puis à son bureau, où il le trouva enfin. En arrivant, l'homme entendit le bruit caractéristique des doigts fins et vifs de Drago tapoter le clavier de son PC. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douter plus tôt ? Quelle erreur de croire que Drago se tournait les pouces ! Il devait encore travailler sur ce programme dont il gardait le secret depuis plus d'un an. Il devait donc ignorer la présence du virus.

Severus se racla la gorge. Drago se retourna avec calme et élégance sur son fauteuil confortable à roulettes. Il lui fit un petit rictus, qui était un sourire pour lui. Il croisa ses longues jambes et demanda :

''Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon antre, Severus ?...''

L'homme écrasa le gobelet vide en plastique où il avait bu son café, en fit une boulette et le jeta avec hargne dans la corbeille déjà trop pleine du jeune informaticien. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire goguenard.

''Je t'ai déjà dit que le café ne te réussissait pas, Sev.''  
''Malefoy, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à la diététicienne, je vous ai cherché partout…''

Drago leva un sourcil.  
''Ouh là, quand tu m'appelles par mon patronyme et que tu me vouvoies, c'est que la situation est grave…''

Severus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa. Drago ne manqua rien du geste.

''Oui, très grave…''

Il eut droit à un regard noir. Il désigna du doigt un autre fauteuil, qui trainait non loin de la porte. Severus s'y assit en grommelant.

Drago roula avec son siège à travers la pièce pour réunire quelques papiers dispersés qu'il lu et agrafa.

''Bon, que se passe t-il ?''

Severus qui était affalé dans son fauteuil se redressa d'un coup et répondit d'une voix sifflante :  
''Il y a qu'un putin de virus est en train de s'infiltrer de plus en plus près dans les registres principaux de Sowilo et que nous sommes tout bonnement incapables de l'arrêter, à peine de le ralentire, mais seulement parce que nous ralentissons les processeurs… Et le géni qui devrait nous aidé est introuvable depuis des jours…''

Drago remit une mèche folle derrière ses oreilles. Aussi soudainement qu'était monté sa colère, Severus le jaugea et lui demanda d'une voix calme :  
''Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait une toilette descente… Ta croûte de gel est absence de tes cheveux, c'est inquiétant, que nous couves-tu ?…''

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Je ne réponds qu'à une seule de tes phrases à la fois, alors choisis : Sowilo ou mes cheveux.''

L'homme en noir grommela. Drago rit.  
''Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le seul ''géni'' de ce groupe…''  
''Tu sais très bien que tu es le meilleur, tu es la tête pensante ici, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, pas même moi qui fut ton maître.''

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

''Cela fait trois jours que je ne suis pas sortit de mon bureau, j'y campe, j'y mange, mes seules pauses sont celles élémentaires que je ne peux malheureusement éviter… Quand à ce virus, ralentire les processeurs étaient une bonne idée, bien que cela soit dangereux pour Sowilo. Pourquoi n'utilisez vous pas mes barrages ?…''

Severus soupira.  
''Parce que le virus mute tout le temps, il s'adapte à toutes nos protections, nous ne voulons utiliser les tiennes qu'en dernier recours. Si nous nous en servons de trop, elles n'auront plus d'effet ensuite… Ce serait délicat.''

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
''La situation actuelle n'est-elle pas délicate ?…''

Il roula de nouveau avec son fauteuil à travers le chaos de la pièce, il chercha parmi les montagnes de papiers, de documents en tous genre, des logiciels et en sortit un CD tout fin, jaune et le passa à Severus qui le regarda avec intérêt et curiosité. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ordinateur qui ronronnait. Il bougea sa souris pour faire disparaître l'écran de veille, il donna le mot de passe et tapota quelques algorithmes sur une page. Derrière lui, l'homme aux cheveux longs l'observait. Drago répondit à sa question muette.

''C'est une nouvelle protection, un piège en fait, pour détruire le virus. Mais comme c'est un piège, il ne fonctionne qu'une fois, Voldemort est intelligent, et doué de surcroît, il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois.''  
''Qu'est-ce qui faut faire ?…''  
''Formatez un ordinateur, écrasez, faites disparaître toutes traces des anciens fichiers qui se trouvaient sur le disque dur, ne permettez qu'une connexion limitée et extrêmement balisée à Sowilo. Faites une copie d'un maximum de fichiers, ceux qui ne sont pas contaminés, de tous les autres ordinateurs, rassemblez ceux qui sont infectés, essayez de les réparer et copiez les aussi, sans les mélanger à ceux qui étaient sains à la base. Ensuite, il faut installer le logiciel qui se trouve sur le CD, c'est une imitation de code source que j'ai trouvé ailleurs grâce à mes recherches, j'ai essayé de le bidouiller un maximum pour que les données de Sowilo s'y inscrivent et le rende crédible aux yeux du virus.''

Severus paru avoir comprit.  
''Hum oui, et le virus foncera tête baissée et se jettera sur le logiciel.''

Le blond acquiesça.  
''Oui, seulement, c'est une opération très difficile, il faut absolument bloquer le virus de toutes parts. Un à un, quand chaque ordinateur aura été délaissé du virus, vous le débrancherez immédiatement, mais allez y doucement, il faut que timing soit impeccable, sinon le virus se libérera. J'ose espérer que le code que j'ai créé sera assez complexe pour que le temps que le virus l'analyse nous permette de mener tout ceci à bien. De toute façon, par précaution, vous m'installez toutes les barrières que je vous ai passées. Est-ce clair ?…''

Severus se leva.  
''Et toi ?…''  
''Je te fais confiance, je ne ferais que surveiller de loin. Je prépare un truc pour nous débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort. Mais c'est complexe et fragile, instable…''  
''C'était sur cela que tu travailles jour et nuit en ce moment…''  
''Hum, oui… Je me suis également occupé du piège.''  
''Tu étais au courant pour le virus ?''  
''Non, mais je m'y attendais, cela faisait un moment que Voldemort était inactif, je pensais bien qu'il ferait un retour en force, mais tout de même, pas de la puissance de celui-là. Il va falloir que nous avisions quand se virus sera éradiqué. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi. Sowilo est de plus en plus en danger.''

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

L'effervescence monta alors d'un cran dans la grande salle où tout le monde travaillait, ou presque, les doigts qui tapotaient le clavier étaient plus nerveux, les gestes plus fébriles, les cœurs battaient frénétiquement. Chacun avait hâte de voir le virus disparaître.

Drago continuait ses enchaînements de chiffres et de formules, vérifiant sur un écran annexe, relié à son ordinateur, le résulta de son travail. Une image en 3D prenait doucement forme. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton qui se trouvait sur une petite plateforme ovale, sur son bureau. C'était un générateur d'hologramme, modifié, bien évidemment, par les bons soins de Drago.

L'image vague d'un corps humain se forma, les traits étaient flous, à peine ébauchés, il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, de même qu'il était quasiment impossible de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un humain. La forme était translucide, des courbes sillonnaient le corps. Drago passa sa matinée et son début d'après midi dessus, il réussit à harmoniser les proportions. Il s'autorisa ensuite une petite pause et se décida à aller voir l'avancée de la décontamination des ordinateurs de la Salle.

Son bureau était assez éloigné de cette salle et le jeune homme sentit que, plus il s'approchait de la pièce, plus une tension rude était palpable. Ce virus devait être sacrément coriace. Sowilo était vraiment en danger. Voldemort devait de plus en plus agile et effronté, inventant des programmes toujours plus tordus et plus difficiles à maîtriser. C'était vraiment inquiétant.

Quand il entra, personne ne fit attention à lui. Il remarqua que sur les huit ordinateurs, trois étaient déjà éteints. Son équipe paraissait suer eau et sang, elle faisait du bon boulot. Il fit un vague geste à Severus qui lui répondit à peine, concentré sur son travail qui nécessitait toute son attention. La journée se passa ainsi, dans la crainte et l'excitation. Le virus ne fut éradiquer que vers 1 ou 2h du matin, et cela n'avait pas été sans difficultés, l'équipe avait bien faillit ne pas y arriver, Drago les avait un peu aidés.

Après cette victoire, chacun se reposa puis tous les membres, y compris Severus, ovationnèrent Drago qui se retrouva obligé de faire une pause forcée. Il devait prendre un bain et dormir, dans son lit, le plus tard possible. Le jeune homme soupira, mais ne s'y opposa pas, après tout, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien et aérait ses idées. Le lendemain, il se réveilla à 10h, frais et bien. Il se prépara avec l'intention de ranger son bureau avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et ce fut en plein milieu de son rangement, c'est-à-dire au beau milieu d'un gigantesque champ de bataille que Severus arriva accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus et bruns. L'homme grimaça et railla :  
''Une bombe a explosé ici ?...''

Drago s'extrait d'un tas de papier, s'époussetant. Il fusilla son collègue du regard et n'accorda qu'un regard froid à la visiteuse qui observait la scène avec un sourire en coin.

''Je range mon bureau.''  
''Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant pensé le contraire…''

Le blond roula des yeux.  
''Toque avant d'entrer, tu as pris la mauvaise habitude de croire que cet endroit t'étais réservé.''  
''Et bien, Môssieur se lève à 10h du matin et est ronchon…''

Drago qui était repartit dans son fouillis, se releva, raide et fit un regard plus que glacial. Severus soupira et grogna.  
''Oh c'est bon, ne le prends pas ainsi, je plaisantais…''  
''Change d'humour Severus, parce que de bon matin, c'est cela qui me rends de mauvaise humeur. Présente donc la personne qui est avec toi.''

La jeune fille un regard éloquent, apparemment peu enchantée qu'on l'est ignorée aussi longtemps. Elle tendit sa main vers le blond.

''Hermione Granger…'' Dit-elle.

Drago la jaugea mais ne lui retourna pas sa poignée de main. Il haussa un sourcil.  
''Et ?...'' Interrogea t-il.

Hermione fit la grimace. Severus demanda avec un rictus :  
''Et quoi ?''

Le jeune homme parut agacé.  
''Que fait-elle ici ?''

La visiteuse leva les yeux au ciel.

''Elle fait partie des géni.''

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
''La surveillance est toujours gardée sur les potentiels ?...''  
''Vu les difficultés actuelles, nos sommes en sous nombre Drago, tu le sais. Tu es surchargé toi-même.''  
''C'est parce que je le veux bien. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on mêle les étrangers à nos affaires, tu sais à quel point cela peut être dangereux.''  
''Elle ne sera pas de trop…''  
''Soit…'' Drago agita sa main. ''Faut-il encore qu'elle soit à la hauteur…'' Il se tourna vers la demoiselle. Elle était grande et élancée, avait un visage assez rond, des yeux noisette déterminés, un regard vif et intelligent.

''Je suis de la même école que Voldemort.'' Informa t-elle s'simplement.  
''Nous avons donc dû nous croisé…'' Déclara d'un ton neutre le jeune homme.  
''Elle a été mon élève durant ses première années. Assez agaçante avec ses manies de mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, mais très intelligente, je ne peux le nier. Sa présence ici nous le confirme. Nous avons perdu sa traces pendant quelques années, ce qui explique qu'elle ne soit là que maintenant.''

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Il se remit à trier ses papiers.

''Avant de pouvoir penser être acceptée dans ce groupe, il va falloir prouver vos compétences. Nous allons donc vous faire passer quelques épreuves, Mademoiselle Granger.''

Severus ricana.  
''La première sera de le supporter lui.''

Il s'attira les foudres du blond.

''Severus, ta présence n'est plus requise ici. Vas donc aider les autres à remettre les ordinateurs en état après la petite session d'hier.''

L'homme grommela et tourna les talons de mauvaise grâce.

''Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous examiner.'' Il montra son bureau de sa main. ''J'ai un peu de rangement à faire…''

Hermione lui fit un sourire goguenard.  
''Peut être que je pourrais vous aider…''  
''Êtes-vous donc suicidaire ?''

Elle rit encore.  
''Non, juste réaliste, vous n'êtes pas très doués pour ce genre de choses il me semble.''

Elle l'aida. Cela prit un peu près deux heures pour tout remettre en ordre. Son aide avait effectivement été précieuse. Il n'y eut pas de réel échange, juste quelques phrases polies.

Il alluma un ordinateur qui se trouvait sur un autre bureau, pas très loin du sien.  
''Bien, que les choses sérieuses commencent. Avez-vous un avatar ?''

Elle prit un air surpris. Drago roula des yeux.

''Vous êtes vous déjà matérialisée sur Sowilo ?''

Son visage s'éclaira.  
''Non, ça ne m'intéressait pas, puis je n'avais pas le temps.''

Le jeune homme parut surpris.  
''Mais que faites-vous ici alors ? Nous passons notre temps dans Sowilo…''

Elle haussa les épaules.  
''J'ai essayé plusieurs trucs. L'informatique me passionne, mais rien ne me plaisais, je m'ennuyais. Je voulais trouver quelque chose à la hauteur de mes capacités. Vous êtes reconnu, même mondialement parlant. Je peux apprendre non ?...''

Drago lui jeta un regard indifférent. Il lui montra l'ordinateur.  
''Faites-vous un avatar, vous m'affronterez ensuite dans Sowilo, nous verrons ensuite.''  
''Mais, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que Sowilo…''

Le blond s'assit dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers son ordinateur.  
''Vous ne sortez ni ne regardez la télévision ? C'est devenu tellement célèbre que tout le monde sait ce que c'est. C'est la raison même de l'existence de ce groupe !...''  
''Je sais juste que c'est un jeu vidéo dans lequel les gens peuvent agir directement et vivre les aventures qui s'y passent en réel.''

Drago se tourna vers elle, croisa ses jambes et lui fit un regard hautain.  
''Vous savez donc l'essentiel.''

Hermione grimaça.  
''Ce n'est pas que ça, je me trompe ?...''  
''Mademoiselle Granger, arrêtez de penser et agissez !''

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Drago retourna à son travail, s'occupant d'une nouvelle protection. Il ne préférait pas qu'elle voit son projet, car si jamais elle n'adhérait pas au groupe, elle devait en savoir le minimum. Il la trouvait un peu trop curieuse. Qu'elle idée avait eut Severus de faire entrer une inconnue sans son accord ?... Peut être que le dernier virus et l'état de fatigue de Drago l'avait alarmé et l'avait poussé à agir comme bon lui semblait. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que cela recommence. Les heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence, entrecoupées par les doigts qui tapent le clavier. Hermione avait fait deux pauses et était retournée à son travail tranquillement, néanmoins, elle avait l'air d'être efficace et d'avancer vite. Elle retourna chez elle le soir, revint le lendemain pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ainsi de suite pendant quelques jours, jusqu'au moment où elle eut finit.

''Monsieur Malefoy ! Mon avatar est presque finit, il ne me reste plus que quelques préférences, mais il faut que vous soyez avec moi…''

Drago s'approcha et regarda le travail de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas mal, pas mal du tout même… Cette demoiselle était prometteuse.

''Choisissez l'âge de votre personnage.''  
''Vingt-deux ans, comme le mien.''  
''Vous vous êtes occupée du physique, c'est bon… Les capacités, force, endurance, niveau de base, points de magie, point de vie, résistance…'' Quelques algorithmes furent rajoutés. ''Maintenant, votre statut qui définira votre évolution par la suite et votre magie.'' Devant le regard étonné de la jeune fille, il prit un air exaspéré. ''C'est un jeu de rôle Mademoiselle…''  
''Je peux choisir entre quoi et quoi ?...''  
''C'est assez varié, des hybridations sont possibles, mais entre deux sorte de magies seulement… Tout dépend du domaine dans lequel vous voulez évoluer et vous spécialiser. Magie blanche, magie noire, magie rouge, magie élémentaire, magie des minéraux, magie des esprits, magie celtique, magie traditionnelle, etc. Il en a d'autres choses encore, mais il y a trop de nuances, ce serait compliqué pour vous si vous ne vous y êtes jamais intéressée.''  
''Je vais choisir magie élémentaire et magie des esprits.''  
''Bon choix, j'ai fais le même.''  
''Je vais donc être… Novice, je suis obligée de passer par là… J'espère que l'évolution sera bien. Qu'êtes-vous ?''  
''Maître Mage.''

Elle parue impressionnée.

''Je beigne dedans depuis longtemps.'' Expliqua seulement Drago d'un ton neutre. ''Sowilo n'a quasiment plus de secret pour moi, il ne m'en reste qu'un à percer, c'est le but de presque tous les membres du groupe ici.''

Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
''Votre travail consiste à jouer toute a journée alors ?...''

Le jeune homme la toisa légèrement.  
''Non, pas exactement. Vous verrez le jour venu, si ce jour arrive.'' Le ton était sec, Hermione n'insista pas.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. La jeune fille lui fit un regard interrogateur, il prit un air excédé.

''Nous devons tester votre avatar.'' Déclara t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione s'éclaira. Elle se leva de son siège et suivit Drago.

''Il vous arrive de sourire de temps en temps ?...'' Questionna t-elle malicieusement, ayant plus qu'assez du côté pet-sec coincé de ce chiant de blond.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit un regard indifférent.  
''Et vous, tenez-vous à avoir ce boulot ?''

Elle grimaça. Elle allait avoir besoin de patience pour supporter ce type.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant une porte un peu à l'écart des autres, munie de plusieurs serrures. Hermione sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte et la jeune fille reconnu les machines qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, pour en avoir déjà vu. C'était néanmoins des appareils qui coutaient très chers et ceux-là paraissaient être encore plus évolués que ceux qu'elle avait vus jusqu'ici. Elle appréhendait un peu, ce serait la première fois qu'elle ferait l'expérience avec un.

''Voici des transmetteurs virtuels.'' Déclara Drago d'une voix placide.

Il appuya sur un bouton et les lumières s'allumèrent. Hermione était un peu émerveillée, surtout curieuse et admirative.

Une nouvelle aventure commençait.

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du Ier chapitre**

_Voili voilou !...  
Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?  
J'ai ouverts un JL, le lien est dans mon Home Page.  
Je vais y mettre un peu de tout, dont l'actualité de mes écrits.  
Allez jeter un coup d'oeil si cela vous tente...  
__Laissez-moi une pitite review… Merci !  
Kissouilles_


	3. Chapitre II

**Sowilo : Terre des Origines**

Chapitre II :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Coucou tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors tout d'abords, je vais en rassurer certains, il n'y aura pas de HG/DM et Hermione aura un rôle aussi secondaire que dans le livre original.  
Ni plus, ni moins.  
Je voulais aussi dire que Sowilo n'est pas ersatz du monde **;p**.  
Bonne lecture, grosses kissouilles à tous !  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai ouverts un JL où j'y mets toutes mes idées et ce qui va venir en prochaines fics publiées… Laissez-moi des commentaires…  
Kissouilles encore !  
Procne_

Hermione s'avança dans un la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de la première machine. C'était un sas transparent tubulaire avec à l'intérieur, un siège, un casque et des électrodes. Il avait des transmetteurs virtuels partout dans la pièce, il devait y en avoir à peu près une vingtaine. Au milieu, il y avait trois ordinateurs haute gamme, une multitude de fils les reliaient aux appareils.

Drago entra en silence à sa suite, les mains dans les poches et la laissa observer quelques secondes le tout.

''Comment avez-vous pu vous procurer autant de transmetteurs ?...'' Interrogea la jeune fille, admirative.

Le blond s'adossa contre un mur, les jambes croisées, le regard toujours impassible.  
''J'ai eu un bon héritage. Et l'Etat finance nos recherches.''

Hermione lui fit des yeux ronds.  
''L'Etat vous paye pour jouer toute la journée ?... C'est…''  
''Ne parlez pas trop vite de ce que vous ignorez, Mademoiselle Granger.'' La coupa d'un ton froid, Malefoy.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, sceptique.  
Le blond lui indiqua du doigt un sas à l'écart des autres, sans fauteuils, mais remplit d'autres machines étranges et qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas.

''Entrez là-dedans, il faut que je m'occupe de vous faire reconnaître par Sowilo.''

Elle obtempéra en silence, un peu dépassée.

Le sas se referma sur elle. Au travers la vitre, elle vit Drago s'affairer sur son ordinateur, tapant avec vivacité sur son clavier. Il mit un casque sur sa tête, un micro attaché à celui-ci.

''M'entendez-vous ?''

Sa voix raisonna dans l'espace confiné.

''Oui.''   
''Bien. Pas d'angoisse Mademoiselle, ce n'est ni dangereux, ni douloureux.''  
''D'accords.''  
''Scanneur corporel.''

Une sorte de laser bleuté apparut et longea son corps. Hermione aperçu à côté de l'ordinateur de Malefoy, une image holographique d'elle-même apparaître progressivement, juste en courbes transparentes en trois dimensions. Puis l'image se mit à tournoyer.

''Scanneur Digital et Oculaire. Touchez la vitre, vos mains bien à plat.''

Le laser se fit fin et s'occupa tout d'abords de ses yeux, puis se fut la vitre qui devint bleue et qui longea ses mains.  
Drago continuait toujours à tapoter sur les touches de son ordinateur.

''Transfer des données de l'avatar.''

L'image, seulement faite de courbes, se transforma doucement. Cela commença par les pieds, pour aller progressivement jusqu'au haut du corps.

Hermione reconnu le personnage qu'elle avait créé.  
Ce personnage était habillé comme dans tous les jeux vidéo : longue cape, besace, petite épée, etc.… La jeune fille trouvait cela assez sympa.

''Vous pouvez sortir du sas.''

Elle sursauta et obéit.  
Elle rejoint Drago devant son ordinateur et l'observa faire les derniers réglages.

''Votre nom ?''

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou. Il lui renvoya son regard, affichant un air agacé.

''Votre nom de joueuse !...''  
''Hum… Je ne peux pas garder le mien ?''  
''Je vous conseille de rester un maximum anonyme.''

''Ah… vous me prenez un peu de cours…'' Elle réfléchit. ''Ruadh !''

Drago grimaça.  
''Quoi ?...''

La jeune fille roula des yeux.  
''Mon prénom… Ruadh. R. U. A. D. H.''  
''Vous sortez ça d'où ?...''   
''C'est un prénom celtique.''  
''Ah…''

Il tapota sur le clavier.  
''Allez dans un transmetteur, vous allez faire vos premiers pas dans Sowilo.''  
''Seule ?...''   
''Je vais vous accompagner grâce au micro. Je dois restez ici physiquement pour m'occuper de l'ordinateur, et surtout, de votre retour.''

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil du sas qui se refermait sur elle. Elle mit le casque sur sa tête et attendit les instructions du blond.

''Mettez une sonde sur votre front, une sur chaque poignet et une sur chaque cheville, c'est écrit dessus.''

Elle n'était pas très rassurée et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi était-elle si angoissée ? Elle pressentait qu'il se cachait quelque chose d'énorme derrière ce jeu, quelque chose de bien plus profond que sa superficialité apparente. Ce n'était pas qu'un substitut virtuel du monde.

Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ?...

''Préparation au Transfer.''

Il y eut de la fumée, puis un laser blanc qui longea son corps comme l'avait fait le précédent, quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione se sentie projetée en arrière brusquement, elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Elle était dans Sowilo.

''Vous êtes dans le territoire neutre, premier niveau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bestioles à combattre et elles ne sont pas dangereuses.''

La voix de l'informaticien avait résonné dans sa tête.

''Vous êtes au dessus d'une borne de transfert, vous enregistrez votre partie sur ces bornes, vous changez les paramètres diverses de votre perso : armes, sorts, bagage… et vous revenez dans le monde réel grâce à elles. Repérez-les, elles peuvent être utiles.''

Hermione regarda en dessous ses pieds, elle flottait au dessus d'une machine ronde, semblable à une sphère violette dans laquelle brillait un pentacle mauve. Elle avança un pied dans le vide et atterrît doucement sur le sol sableux de ce nouveau monde.

''Votre première arme, qui vous ait attribuée par défaut, est une simple dague, elle changera au cours de votre évolution magique. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, servez-vous de vos pouvoirs et ayez toujours une réserves de potions curatives tant que vous êtes à ce niveau. Si vous rencontrez un adversaire trop fort pour vous, pas de folie, vous vous tirez du combat en vous téléportant. Parlez régulièrement aux ''habitants'' de Sowilo, ils peuvent être d'une grande d'aide. Parlez aux autres joueurs aussi, ils peuvent être des alliés potentiels et ce n'est pas à négliger. Pour l'instant visitez cette ville, que vous preniez vos repères. Il n'y a jamais de combat au milieu d'habitations. Tout ce qui est à combattre est en dehors des villes et villages, exemple les forêts, les champs, les désert, les toundras, etc. Avez-vous tout compris ?''  
''Heu… j'espère…''   
''Allez, du nerf !... Au fait, vous partez au début avec 100 pièces d'or. Cet argent va vous permettre, quand vous en aurez plus, de vous achetez d'autre armes, des sorts, des renseignements, des protections, des potions… Vous le gagnerez en effectuant des missions, en combattant ou en le trouvant tout simplement.''  
''D'accords. Merci…''  
''Regardez dans votre besace, histoire de voir ce que vous avez.''

La jeune fille obéit. Elle y trouva des herbes, quelques potions, la bourse d'or, des parchemins enroulés, deux boules lumineuses.

''Déjà des boules ?'' Drago parut étonné. ''Vous êtes une chanceuse, c'est un premier présent rare, on l'acquière généralement plus tard. Vous allez donc inaugurer vos premiers sorts un peu puissants. Allez à la borne.''

Hermione se trouvait devant.  
''Posez votre main dessus.''

La sphère violette s'éclaira et un écran apparut avec quelques petites choses écrites dessus.  
''Appuyez sur 'modification de la magie'.''

Une sorte d'écrin géant était apparut, de la taille d'une planche de surf, avec des trous dedans.

''Mettez vos deux sphères dans les espaces réservés à cet usage. Ensuite, enregistrez vos informations et sortez de là.''

Hermione fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, elle sentit une vague chaleur l'envahir, surement ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Elle se promena ensuite parmi les ruelles médiévales de l'étrange ville. Il avait assez de monde, ce n'était pas désert, mais il n'y avait pas trop de gens non plus. C'était juste agréable. Le Soleil réchauffait doucement l'air, le ciel était bleu et une légère odeur de fleurs et de cuisine flottait.

Les maisons à colombages étaient joliment décorées, pleines de couleurs et de plantes.  
La jeune fille aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère. Un petit groupe jouait de la musique celtique sur la place principale.

A force de marcher, elle finit par sortir du village. Elle était dans une clairière, à l'orée d'un bois touffue mais accueillant.

''Vous auriez pu rester plus longtemps dans le village… Préparez-vous, vous allez avoir votre premier combat. Ennemi à votre gauche, dans les hautes herbes. C'est un hybride entre félin et canidé, pas très commode, mais facile à battre. Elément : Terre. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Pas de soucis pour le combat, vos techniques vous viendront naturellement à l'esprit. Bonne chance.''

Hermione inspira un bon coup tout en avançant, elle appréhendait un peu. Quand elle fut face à la bête, un monstre aussi haut qu'un cheval et aux dents acérées, une sorte de pentacle apparu sur le sol, délimitant ''l'arène'' du combat.

Le félin ''canin'' rugit. Hermione se tendit, c'était quand même une grosse bestiole. Elle inspira.  
Elle sortit la dague qu'il y avait dans son fourreau et la tendit devant elle. Elle fit un cercle dans l'air de son autre main et dit :  
''Flèche de feu !...''

Une trainée enflammée suivit le mouvement de la main de la jeune fille puis se dirigea droit vers le monstre qui grogna et hérissa ses poils. Une sorte de bouclier fait de lianes et de fleurs apparut et le protégea de l'attaque.

Il se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières et frappa le sol de ses deux pattes de devant. Une onde parcourut le sol et Hermione se retrouva projetée en arrière.

Une voix moqueuse vint lui irriter les oreilles :  
''Et bien, cela commence bien dîtes moi…'' Elle ne répondit même pas. ''5 points de dégâts, faites attention, vous n'avez que 30 points de vie pour l'instant. Utilisez vos sorts supérieurs, la bête que vous avez en face de vous est légèrement plus forte que vous, mais si vous arrivez à l'abattre, vous augmenterez directement d'un niveau pour votre personnage, c'est l'avantage, il va seulement falloir que vous soyez un peu plus vive cependant. Vous me paraissez un peu molle…''

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle leva ses bras en croix et le pentacle en dessous d'elle se mit à briller un peu plus fort.  
''Thor ! Dieux du vent et de la foudre, je t'invoque ici et maintenant, viens à moi !...''

Le sol se mit à trembler et l'animal se raidit, en alerte.  
Le ciel gronda et la foudre tomba directement aux pieds de la jeune fille qui sursauta, elle n'était pas habituée. Une espèce de fantôme presque matérialisé se trouvait devant elle, une hache à la main, habillé comme le serait les vikings ou les hommes du nord d'il y a très longtemps. Thor fonça sur l'animal et le frappa plusieurs fois avec sa hache.

''Lancez un autre sort pendant qu'il est assommé et que le dieu s'occupe de lui.''  
''Tempête de feu !...''

Une nuée de petites boules orangées et enflammées semblèrent sortir d'Hermione et se dirigèrent directement sur le monstre, semblant s'allier à la force du dieu nordique.

L'animal rugit une dernière fois et disparut en s'évaporant. Quelques pièces tombèrent au sol et Hermione sentit son corps se réchauffer, signe d'une transformation. Elle changeait de niveau. La dague qu'elle tenait toujours à la main se métamorphosa en un petit sceptre recourbé en bois, surmonté d'une pierre translucide et irisée.

''C'est un bon début. Vous n'augmenterez pas toujours aussi rapidement. Plus vous monterez en niveau, plus se sera difficile d'aller au suivant. Vous avez un nouveau sort à votre actif, un sort d'eau.''  
''Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?...''  
''Nous allons partir à la recherche de vos Familiers.''  
''Familiers ?''   
''Oui. Ce sont des créatures qui vont vous accompagner tout au long de votre aventure, j'en ai une centaine. Vous ne pouvez pas en avoir plus de cinq sur vous. Si vous voulez les changer, il faut aller à la borne. Sachant que plus vous les gardez avec vous et que vous combattez avec, plus ils vous obéissent, apprennent en magie et qu'il gagne en force. L'idéal est de vous en gardez cinq fixes et de les faire s'entrainer pour les faire gagner en puissance. Ils sont répertoriés par éléments : le feu, l'air, la terre, l'eau et l'esprit. Les joueurs en essayent plusieurs avant de reporter le choix sur cinq qu'ils vont garder. Souvent, ils en gardent d'un même élément avec lequel ils ont une affinité particulière, comme je l'ai fait, mais il y aussi la possibilité de prendre un Familier de chaque élément, c'est une bonne stratégie. Vous faites en fonction de ce que vous ressentez, de votre expérience acquise au cours des combats. Cela dépend de chacun, toutes les techniques sont bonnes. A vous de voir ce qui vous convient le mieux.''   
''Comment fait-on pour en avoir ?''  
''Il faut les chercher et les combattre.''  
''Mais alors, comment on peut faire la différence entre un monstre et un Familier ?''  
''Ils ont un signe inscrit sur leur front, une rune, qui indique leur élément et aussi leur niveau. A ce stade du jeu, vous n'en trouverez que des faibles De plus les endroit où les trouver sont très différents de ceux où l'on peut rencontrer des monstres. Les familiers se trouvent très souvent près des points d'eau ou des temples.''  
''Ah… Y a-t-il un point d'eau dans le coin ?...''  
''Oui, choix judicieux…'' le ton était ironique. ''A une dizaine de kilomètres il y a un lac.''

Hermione grommela et serra ses points.  
''D'accords… et un temple ou quelque chose de ressemblant ?...''  
''Dans le village que vous venez de quitter. Les temples servent aussi à purifier les armes maudite et à vous soignez en cas de blessure importante. Il faut juste rendre quelques services aux prêtres.''  
''Des armes maudites ?...''   
''Oui, des armes souillée qui appartenait à des monstres, des assassins…''  
''Qu'elle horreur ! Pourquoi vouloir détenir de telles armes ?''  
''Ce sont les plus fortes de Sowilo.''  
''Et si ont ne les purifie pas ?''  
''Vous perdez des point de vie au fur et à mesure de vos pas.''  
''C'est du grand n'importe quoi…''  
''Ce n'est qu'un jeu vidéo…'' Le ton de Malefoy était moqueur.  
''Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous travaillez dessus pour l'Etat.''  
''Vous pérorez inutilement, Granger, vous êtes une débutante dans ce monde, apprenez à vous défendre et à vous retrouvez dans tout ça, ensuite seulement vous pourrez commencez à essayer de comprendre… Mais que…''

La voix s'était étouffée, Hermione s'inquiéta.   
''Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...''   
''Il y a un troupeau de Familiers, juste à la lisère de la forêt qui borde le village, ce n'est pas leur milieu de vie et jamais ils ne sont si nombreux… Allez voir, il doit se passer quelque chose.''  
''D'accords…''

La jeune fille devint un peu plus angoissée, elle sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses. Ce monde virtuel abritait un lourd secret, et pour que l'Etat s'en mêle, il devait être de taille.

Elle couru un peu, se rendant compte que son personnage lui permettait d'être beaucoup plus rapide et légère que ce qu'elle n'était dans la réalité.

''Ce sont les particularités de votre avatar qui vous change un peu de la réalité, vous verrez, on s'y habitue vite, surtout qu'après, vous serez peut être capable de voler ou de faire d'autres choses…''

Cette intervention de Malefoy l'avait fait sursauter. Elle s'était arrêtée de courir.  
''Vous entendez tout ce que je pense ?...'' Elle était un peu en colère, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se joue d'elle parce qu'elle était ignorante. Elle entendit un rire.  
''Comment croyez-vous que nous communiquions ensembles ? Vous n'avez jamais ouvert la bouche, vous auriez l'air ridicule à parler toute seule, vous ne croyez pas ?...''  
''Vous êtes un sale bâtard !''  
''Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit… je suis un bâtard génial…''  
''Aux chevilles démesurées.''  
''J'ai adoré votre réflexion sur le secret d'Etat concernant Sowilo. J'ai une hypothèse pour vous, que pensez-vous d'un nouveau marché qui s'ouvre pour défier toutes les limites du légal : drogue, proxénétisme… Au nez et à la barbe de la police…''  
''Le sexe est possible ici ?...'' Hermione paraissait horrifiée. Elle pu sentir que son interlocuteur souriait et se moquait ouvertement d'elle.  
''Mais Mademoiselle Granger, tout est possible… Tant de choses restent à découvrir ici… Peut être de nouvelles perversion sont-elles à venir…'' Il ricana.

Hermione grommela. Le rire s'intensifia.  
''Vous êtes trop facile à faire marcher… enfin bref, redevenons sérieux, enfoncez-vous dans les herbes un peu hautes près des arbres.''   
''Il n'y a rien.''  
''Vous ne voyez rien, nuance. Envoyez des ondes de magie.''

Hermione obéit. Un pentacle, semblable à celui qu'elle avait déjà vu, apparu, énorme, faisant toute l'orée du bois. Un vent violent s'était mit à soufflet et la chaleur avait brusquement monté. Des animaux, étrange hybridation de plein de chose, apparurent, volant, rampant, sortant du sol, en une affreuse nuée. Ils se ruèrent sur la jeune fille sans l'attaquer, et l'entourèrent.

''Voldemort à de nouveau piraté le système !...'' S'exclama Drago d'une voix inquiète qui ne lui était pas habituelle et qui effraya un peu plus Hermione. ''Je vais le pirater moi aussi et votre personnage va avoir les caractéristiques du mien, par contre, vous me laissez prendre les commandes…''

La jeune fille voulu parler, mais elle se ravisa, de toutes façons, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Elle se sentit réchauffée de l'intérieur, ses armes et son costume changèrent, elle se transforma en une sorte de mage féminin au Sceptre immense, recourbé et avec une pierre transparente et ronde incrustée dans la courbure. Elle portait une grande tunique marron clair, apparemment en peau de bête, sur laquelle était brodé au milieu des bordures violettes qui longeaient le vêtement sur toute sa longueur. La tunique était cintrée et coupée sur les côtés pour laisser voir les jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon un peu collant, sans l'être trop. Elle avait de ci de là, des poches avec une multitude d'armes.

''Transformation intéressante.'' Déclara Malefoy. ''Je vais regarder vos nouveaux sorts et vos techniques, maintenant que vous avez mon niveau, vous devez être puissante. Vous êtes… un Mage-Scribe, votre spécialité est le lancer de sorts par l'intermédiaire de parchemins ou de livres enchantés, assez rare comme technique, c'est intéressant, sinon vous vous servez de votre sceptre et un peu d'armes blanches. Maintenant, vous me laissez faire. Soyez rassurée, il ne vous arrivera rien, ni à vous, ni à votre avatar.''

Hermione déglutit. Elle se sentit un peu plus raide et commença à bouger sans avoir aucun contrôle. Elle se vit tendre ses deux bras devant elle, son sceptre tendu et la boule transparente brilla d'une lumière noire violacée, comme emplie de fumée. Une boule dorée de magie apparue devant elle, à l'intérieur de laquelle flottait un livre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et ses feuilles voletèrent, libérant des sortes d'étincelles, dorées, elles aussi.

''Esprit du feu, qui consume la matière, je t'invoque !''

Une sorte de créature fine, androgyne, aux oreilles pointues et entièrement faite de feu se matérialisa, assise en tailleur en lévitant dans l'air.

''Esprit de l'eau, qui engloutit le monde, je t'invoque !''

Une nymphe se forma en une accumulation de gouttes d'eau, ses cheveux ressemblaient à une cascade d'eau qui ne cesserait de couler, et sa peau entièrement bleue, paraissait liquide.

''Esprit de la terre, dont la force tellurique amène le Chaos, je t'invoque !''

Le sol se cristallisa et forma une stalagmite qui prit forme humaine.

''Esprit de l'air, tourment et fléau du ciel, je t'invoque !''

Le vent se mit à souffler, et même si Hermione ne le voyait pas, elle savait que l'esprit était là.

''Antivirus enclenché !'' Entendit-elle juste avant de dire elle-même :  
''Assemblez-vous en une seule force et que votre puissance maîtrise celle des Familiers enragés.''

Ensuite alors, tout était très flou, le paysage se pixélisait même, comme la télé quand les nuages cachent les satellites et empêche la bonne transmission des informations. Les Familiers furent vite KO et tout se calma. Hermione reprit son niveau normal.

''Ça c'est bien passé, c'était prévisible, les Familiers ne sont pas faits pour être agressifs mais pour servir et guider les avatars. Leur comportement n'était pas normal. Regardez derrière vous maintenant.''

La jeune fille obéit et vit une sorte mulot hybridé avec un lézard, gros comme un chat, bleu et semblant fait être d'eau, parsemé d'écailles et de nageoires. Il flottait dans l'air, endormit, dans un œuf d'énergie blanche.

''Votre premier Familier, il vous a choisit. Ce sont eux qui vous choisissent, vous ne pouvez pas leur obliger à vous obéir, vous pouvez en battre des centaines et n'en garder que dix. Il y en a plusieurs sortes, même au sein d'un même élément, aucun Familier ne se ressemble, il y a aussi des hybridations, des Familiers qui sont de deux éléments, ils sont plus rares, mais pas forcément meilleurs. Ils ont deux forces, mais aussi deux faiblesses. J'en ai battu quelques uns, mais je n'en ai gardé qu'un avec moi. Approchez-vous de votre créature et touchez la.''

Hermione le fit avec hésitation. Quand elle posa sa main dessus, l'animal sembla s'effilocher dans l'air et entrer en elle. Elle se sentit comme mieux, plus complète, comme si ce Familier avait toujours eut sa place en elle.

''Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté matérialisé ?''   
''Suite au combat, il n'a plus d'énergie, il se ressource en vous. Retournez au village, enregistrez votre partie et revenez au centre.''

Elle obéit et se retrouva dans le sas. Elle enleva son casque et les électrodes qui la parcouraient et ouvrit la vitre. Drago tapait encore et toujours sur son ordinateur. Sans la regarder, il s'adressa à elle :  
''Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent.''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du IIème chapitre**

_Voili voilou…  
J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Je vous poste vite fait avant d'aller me coucher,  
je suis désolée pour les RAR, promis, je les fais demain._


	4. Chapitre III

**Sowilo : Terre des Origines**

Chapitre III :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte. C'est quoi ces soupirs désespérés ? Qui, ici, a osé souhaiter ma mort ? Mdr.  
Comment allez-vous de puis le temps ?  
J'espère que vos exams se sont bien passés.  
D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà dit, mais comme beaucoup me posent encore la question, je n'abandonne pas mes fics ! Je suis surement très lente, je m'en excuse, mais je n'abandonne pas. Seulement, avec le Bac, j'ai été plutôt occupée. Voila, voila…  
Sinon, et bien j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews récemment, alors que je n'ai rien posté depuis un moment, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'ai été très surprise!  
Le premier chapitre de l'histoire n'avait pas beaucoup plus et ça a explosé au deuxième.  
Merci à tous, continuez comme ça !  
C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces reviews que j'ai eu une subite envie d'avancer cette fic.  
Donc, voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
Bisous à tout le monde et bonnes vacances !_

_Procne_

Comment ça, les choses sérieuses commençaient ? Hermione grimaça. Elle sentait la tension dans l'air, ainsi qu'une certaine angoisse. Ce n'était pas agréable et la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Elle débarquait complètement dans tout ça et plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait perdue. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix en venant ici pour travailler ? Dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? Néanmoins sa curiosité, qui ne cessait plus d'être titillée, l'obligeait à approfondir tout ça. Elle inspira et un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres

''Que puis-je faire ?''

Malefoy se déplaçait d'un ordinateur à l'autre grâce aux roulettes de son fauteuil. Il ne se tourna pas vers la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler, tapotant toujours d'un clavier à un autre.

''Vous allez m'aider à éradiquer ce fichu virus qui traine dans Sowilo et qui bouleverse tout. Pendant ce temps là, je vais continuer mon gros projet. Si vous réussissez…'' Il fit une pause et se tourna enfin vers elle avec un visage un peu plus accueillant, même s'il restait très sérieux. Il conclut ''…vous serez intégrée à l'équipe.'' Il sembla l'ignorer pendant quelques secondes, rallant à voix basse. ''Quand même, après ce qu'il nous a envoyé la dernière fois, il ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de répit…''

Il haussa un sourcil et son visage retrouva son impassibilité et sa rigueur habituelle. Il fit un léger sourire condescendant à Hermione.  
''Au travail maintenant, Mlle Granger.''

Celle-ci soupira puis sourit à son tour. Il était temps qu'elle fasse réellement ses preuves.

Malefoy lui montra du doigt un ordinateur proche des siens.  
''Travaillez sur cet appareil là. Il est en réseau avec tous les autres, bien entendu, connecté en permanence à internet et surtout, à Sowilo.'' Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle en un mouvement souple du bassin, faisant valser son fauteuil. ''Vous pouvez aller sur Sowilo, mais vous ne serez pas 'transportée' là-bas, vous verrez simplement votre personnage se balader, 3D, comme un jeu normal. Vous pouvez le manipuler aussi ainsi.''

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'hausser un sourcil.  
''Si vous dites que cela peut être 'comme un jeu normal', c'est que cela n'en est pas hein.''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa vers son propre ordinateur.   
''Question idiote, Granger.''

La jeune fille fit un sourire en coin.  
''Ce n'est plus 'Mademoiselle Granger' ?''  
''Plus court. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je travaille _moi_.''

Elle entendit soupirer.  
Malefoy aimait bien faire ça, c'était un tic qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui alors qu'elle était là depuis à peine une semaine. Malefoy avait beaucoup de tics, n'était-ce même pas des tocs plutôt ? Plaisanteries mises à part, le blond était certes quelqu'un de génial, il fallait l'avouer, mais agaçant. Hermione avait déjà envie de le frapper. On l'avait parfois comparée à lui avec ses airs de ''Miss-je-sait-tout'' (merci Rogue), mais était-ce réellement à ce point ?  
Il faudrait qu'elle arrange ça. Seigneur que cela n'était pas flatteur d'avoir les faux airs de Malefoy, aussi brillant et beau soit-il !  
Il ressemblait à un dragon parfois. Il portait bien son prénom, tiens.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur Sowilo. Ce n'était pas un jeu normal, hein ?  
Elle sourit franchement. Elle allait les faire ses preuves !

Elle prit du papier dans l'imprimante, un crayon qui trainait dans le plumier du bureau de l'ordinateur et gribouilla plusieurs notes, ainsi que des calculs.  
Elle releva la tête de son papier et interrogea Malefoy, ayant un petit doute sur son idée.

''Et si on isolait le virus, en le guidant avec un appât, jusqu'à un endroit inhabité de Sowilo. Nous pourrions ensuite supprimer l'algorithme et les codes de cet endroit, celui-ci disparaîtrait, faisant disparaître ainsi le virus avec lui. Il suffirait de le réinstaller ensuite grâce aux sauvegardes que vous avez surement faites au fur et à mesure des mises à jour…''

Elle vit le jeune homme se contracter et se tourner vers elle très raidement, les sourcils froncés.

''Avez-vous d'autres sottises de ce genre à me dire encore ?''

Hermione fut surprise par le ton glacial que venait d'employer Malefoy. Pas seulement ça, mais il était aussi méprisant, et il semblait presque en colère. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

''Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, hein ?'' Continua t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer ses sourcils. Elle répliqua :   
''En même temps, vous m'en dîtes le minimum ! Comment voulez-vous donc que je comprenne ?''  
''Tout ce qui se passe ici, Granger, relève du secret non seulement de notre profession, mais aussi celui de l'Etat, et même devrais-je dire, c'est un secret international ! Chaque pays à une institution comme celle-ci qu'il finance et protège, pour le bien de Sowilo, mais avant tout, pour le bien de la planète. Vous n'en saurez pas plus tant que vous ne serez pas complètement intégrée à l'équipe, parce que ces informations, entre de mauvaises mains, pourraient être dangereuses. Je ne ferais que conclure en disant ceci : la moindre action sur Sowilo influence directement la Terre. Il n'y a pas de sauvegarde. Mais si vous voulez de vraies archives, allez donc faire un tour à Stonehenge, à Nazca, ou dans d'autres endroits anciens. Toutes ces créations de l'Homme, que ce soit monuments, gravures, peintures rupestres… Beaucoup sont la description d'un simple mode de vie préhistorique ou des messages indéchiffrables, mais ce sont surtout des codes pour Sowilo ! Nous avons toujours été liés à elle, mais c'est seulement à notre époque que nous avons la chance de pouvoir y aller directement.''

Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux, elle venait de se faire submerger par un flot d'informations continus, mais surtout, au contenu incroyable. Elle avait un esprit de synthèse et d'analyse qui lui avait permis d'avoir un niveau plus que respectable dans ces études et ensuite, en informatique, mais là, cela dépassait trop l'entendement pour qu'elle puisse tout bien enregistrer. Devant son air ahuri, Malefoy sembla se radoucir, restant tout de même relativement distant et froid.

''C'est trop tôt pour vous pour vous pour tout comprendre. Nous baignons dedans depuis des années, beaucoup de choses nous échappent encore ! Mais si vous intégrez notre équipe, vous y verrez plus clair, vous comprendrez et surtout, vous y mettrez tout votre cœur et votre âme en sachant mesurer toute l'importance de notre travail.''

Il se remit face à son écran et redevint silencieux, le seul son qu'il produisait venant des touches qu'il martyrisait en tapant à une vitesse folle, faisant défiler sur son écran des files et des files de codes, des suites de nombres complexes, que seul lui semblait pouvoir comprendre.

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour retrouver ses esprits et continua d'observer Malefoy. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle avait besoin de calme et le voir travailler lui procurait une étrange sérénité. Le Malefoy prétentieux, méprisant et insupportable qu'elle connaissait par la presse et son entrevue avec lui ne paraissait plus exister quand il était complètement plongé dans son travail. Il devenait calme, le visage moins crispé.  
C'était un passionné qui aimait son travail, qui le faisait avec talent et application, un géni comme il y en avait peu. Il était fascinant. Dommage qu'il soit si terriblement agaçant.

Il sortit de sa poche de chemise une puce qu'il inséra dans le moniteur en face de lui. Une image holographique apparue, encore tout en courbes, mais on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, probablement un homme. Malefoy tapota et au fur et mesure de ses calculs et formules, le corps prenait de plus en plus forme, s'affinant, se musclant, prenant une texture, se colorisant. Cela ressemblait à un avatar à taille humaine, comme si l'avatar allait être vraiment réel.

Hermione se repencha ensuite sur sa feuille et griffonna encore quelques notes.

''Voldemort est vraiment doué, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.  
''Evidemment. Il est du même niveau que moi.''  
''Je vois.'' Elle marqua une pause. ''Avez-vous déjà utilisé le ralentissement de processeurs ?''

Drago se redressa sur son siège et croisa ses doigts. Granger pensait déjà à ça ? Voila qui était intéressant.  
''Oui, pour le virus qui a sévit la veille de votre venue ici. Mais ça a rendu Sowilo instable, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.''

Hermione prit des notes encore.  
''Si les échéances semblent se raccourcirent de plus en plus et que les virus deviennent plutôt dangereux, je pense qu'il faudrait s'attaquer directement à Voldemort. Mais vu son niveau, s'est presque impossible. Néanmoins, si nous réussissions, cela vous donnerait surement assez de temps pour achever votre gros projet, surtout si je peux vous aider.''  
''L'idée est intéressante, quoi qu'infaisable en effet.''  
''Vous êtes démoralisant, Malefoy.''  
''C'est mon job préféré. Et puis, ce n'est plus 'Monsieur Malefoy' ?''  
''Trop long.'' Elle entendit un ricanement. ''Et puis vous êtes un emmerdeur.''   
''N'allez pas trop loin non plus, Granger.''  
''Vous avez besoin de moi.''  
''Vous n'êtes pas indispensable.''

Elle soupira. Et continua :  
''Je pense que réutiliser le ralentissement des processeurs serait une bonne idée. Mais ce devrait être un ralentissement…bien supérieur. De combien aviez vous ralentit Sowilo la dernière fois ?''   
''Environs 35 pourcents, mais nous étions vraiment à la limite. Les joueurs avaient du mal à naviguer et Sowilo se désintégrait par endroits, du moins l'image en 3D que nous en faisions.''

Cela dérangea Hermione. C'était comme ci il y avait deux Sowilo, une réelle et une, en image numérique, que manipulait Malefoy. Les deux étaient néanmoins étroitement liées entre elles, et surtout, étroitement liées à la Terre.

''La vitesse du processeur, c'est un courant électrique n'est-ce pas ?''  
''Et surtout la capacité de toute notre machinerie à analyser et gérer en temps réel ce qui se passe sur Sowilo.''  
''Seul un ordinateur peut faire cela ?''  
''Non, toute machine capable d'analyser et de calculer peut le faire, comme les transmetteurs virtuels.''

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses calculs s'emboitant les uns dans les autres dans sa tête, comme un puzzle subtilement ficelé. C'était si jouissif de sentir qu'on tenait la solution, que tout ce à quoi on avait pensé était parfait, clair, logique, et surtout, que cela pouvait fonctionner. Elle griffonna ces dernières notes puis se leva de son siège, son papier à la main.

''Malefoy, je pense avoir trouvé.''

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et garda un air stoïque, rien ne montrait ce qu'il pensait. Il prit la feuille et la lue comme s'il s'agissait du journal du matin, c'est-à-dire, quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas. Hermione espérait que ce qu'elle avait écrit ne l'ennuierait quand même pas à ce point. Elle le vit froncer ses sourcils au bout d'un moment. Il prit même un stylo pour corriger ou ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, il se redressa et plongea son regard argenté dans celui caramel d'Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal d'être patiente face à son comportement impassible.

''Vous avez fait du bon travail.'' Déclara t-il simplement, mais le connaissant maintenant un petit peu, cela suffit à satisfaire la jeune fille. Avoir un compliment de Malefoy, ce n'était pas rien. Enfin, elle n'allait quand même pas tomber à la renverse, ce n'était pas Dieu non plus, hein… Il continua. ''Avec quelques modifications, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de pas mal avec. Vous devrez m'aider, bien évidemment, sinon je n'aurais jamais le temps d'avancer mon autre protection.''

Il ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à Granger, néanmoins, face à son travail et surtout, à l'ingéniosité qu'elle venait de démontrer, il était très content et elle lui était disons, moins susceptible d'être une potentielle ennemie ou imbécile à renvoyer. Elle n'était bien évidement pas aussi intelligente que lui, personne ne l'était. Et il ne pensait pas cela pour la descendre, c'était juste une simple constatation. A part Voldemort qui semblait être du même niveau que lui, personne ne l'égalait. Peut être Dumbledore, le PDG de leur groupe, mais l'homme étant très souvent absent, d'une part, et d'autre part étant très bizarre, Malefoy n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de le tester, mais il pressentait que ce vieil homme avait bien des cordes à son arc et qu'il était du genre imprévisible.

La façon dont Granger avait abordé le problème lui rappelait la sienne quand il était débutant et surtout, à celle de Severus. C'était carré, minutieux, presque médical, comme une dissection. Malefoy prenait les choses très différemment de son côté, il n'avait ce même genre de pensée disciplinée et structurée, il faisait tout comme il le sentait bien qu'ayant beaucoup de réflexion malgré tout. C'était étrange de penser que cette fille leur ressemblait à lui et son ancien professeur. Peut être rassurant d'un autre côté.

''Donc votre idée serait de ralentir Sowilo à 90 pourcent, ce qui est certainement suicidaire, mais pour pallier ce ralentissement, il faudrait trouver une sorte de 'roue de secours' pour qu'il y ait juste assez de vitesse et que le jeu 'survive'.'' Hermione hocha la tête. Drago continua. ''Vitesse que l'on aurait grâce au transmetteur et quelqu'un qui ferait le lien entre Sowilo et le transmetteur. Vous savez que la vie de cette personne serait en danger n'est-ce pas ?'' Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, ni montré d'énervement ou quelque chose du genre en disant cela, il était seulement resté froid et distant.

Le visage de son interlocutrice s'assombrit.  
''Je l'avais soupçonné. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps ni l'occasion de me pencher sur la technologie des transmetteurs, d'autant plus que ce sont des appareils que l'on trouve assez peu, sauf dans quelques grands cybercafés des métropoles, d'où mon étonnement d'en voir autant dans un même endroit.''

Drago croisa ses jambes.  
''Pour ce qui est de la présence de telles machines, je les ai moi-même payées,'' devant le regarde perplexe d'Hermione il ajouta ''je suis riche, du moins je l'étais, maintenant, avec ces dépenses, je vis succinctement. Comme je passe ma vie ici, ça ne me dérange pas. Mon père n'étant pas d'accords avec tout ça, il m'a laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Pas la peine de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, je vis très bien de cette façon, je suis heureux. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Il était évident que l'Etat n'aurait pu se payer le luxe d'avoir un tel appareillage de toute façon. Nous sommes les seuls dans le monde à en avoir autant et surtout, celles-là, elles sont du dernier type, ce sont les plus sophistiquées. C'est pour cela que Voldemort nous bombarde de virus, nous sommes des adversaires très dangereux, nous avons des moyens, des cerveaux. Pour ce qui est de vous expliquer cette technologie…'' Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir. ''Pour vous, combien y a-t-il de dimensions dans l'espace ? Sur Terre en tous cas.''

Hermione parut étonnée par cette question.  
''Et bien… trois… profondeur, largeur et longueur.''

Malefoy lui fit un rictus.  
''C'est là que beaucoup de gens se trompent. Il y en quatre. Oh, ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais fou. N'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait-être cette dimension ?''  
''J'hésite.''   
''C'est le Temps. Il y en a même qui pense à une cinquième, avec le son, mais là, la théorie n'en est encore qu'à ses balbutiements. Néanmoins, c'est très logique et je pense qu'elle ne manque pas d'intérêt. En fait, je pense même qu'on pourrait dire qu'il y a bien plus de dimension, car quand on y pense, à quoi cela correspond ? Au champ de perception ! Trois dimensions pour l'œil, un pour l'ouïe, une pour les odeurs, une pour le toucher… et une pour le Temps, qui est la dimension la plus particulière. C'est celle qui permet de voyager, de passer d'un état à un autre, celle qui est utilisée dans les transmetteurs virtuels en particulier. Les transmetteurs utilisent toutes les dimensions, mais c'est celle de Temps qui est la plus importante J'imagine que vous déjà dû entendre parler du continuum espace-temps ? Si vous avez compris ce principe là, alors vous avez compris le reste. Les transmetteurs dématérialise et remartérialise en gardant une continuité grâce à l'esprit qui reste toujours connecté aux ordinateur de la… 'réalité' dirons nous, grâce aux électrodes qui envoient des petits signaux électriques par l'intermédiaire des nerfs. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il faut toujours que quelqu'un soit là pour gérer tout ça, s'il y a une panne de courant, pour le départ, pour le retour… Il y a d'ailleurs un générateur d'énergie d'urgence, comme dans les hôpitaux, pour palier à une éventuelle panne si quelqu'un est dans Sowilo pendant ce temps là.''

Il s'arrêta et observa avec un certain air moqueur l'hébétement d'Hermione. Il ricana.

''Heureusement que Severus m'a dit que vous faisiez partie des Potentiels, sinon j'aurais pu croire que vous étiez une imbécile.''

La jeune fille referma sa bouche et secoua sa tête, comme pour se réveiller. Son regard redevint alerte comme il l'était toujours.  
''N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Si jamais la procédure de retour ou d'aller est mal faite, ou que c'est coupé, malgré toutes vos précautions… qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Y aura-t-il une séparation du corps et de l'esprit ? La personne mourra t-elle ? A moins que… à moins qu'elle ne reste sur Sowilo ?...''

Drago lui fit un étrange sourire, un sourire qui mettait mal à l'aise.  
''Vous avez plus ou moins bien deviné. Ce genre de coupure est déjà arrivée, surtout au début de notre travail sur Sowilo, quand nos techniques étaient encore peu évoluées et incertaines. Cela _m'est_ arrivé.'' Son interlocutrice afficha un air horrifié. Il fit un geste de sa main, comme pour balayer ça. ''Je suis encore vivant, je suis revenu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sur ce sujet là aussi, il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas savoir, du moins pas encore. C'est presque tabou. Néanmoins, sur toutes les personnes qui ont été coupées, beaucoup sont mortes, un esprit détaché de son corps ne peut pas vivre, surtout s'il est fragile. Le corps meurt alors et l'esprit s'évapore dans la nature, comme une mort naturelle, mais en bien plus douloureux. Sentir son âme se faire arracher de son corps, c'est insupportable quand cela n'est pas programmé. Quand on meurt, on ne se rend compte de rien, ça se fait tour seul, c'est normal. Mais là, c'est comme si une main entrait dans votre poitrine et vous arrachait le cœur en tirant comme une brute sur les artères pour que celles-ci se coupent et que, pendant ce temps là, vous soyez complètement éveillé et conscient.''

Hermione paraissait à présent dégoutée, assez terrifiée, mais son esprit critique et son intelligence lui permettait de garder un minimum de sang froid. Voyant qu'elle se calmait plus ou moins, Malefoy continua son explication.

''On sait tous qu'il y a des gens plus 'faibles' ou plus 'forts' que d'autres. Certain sont plus aptes que d'autres à supporter la souffrance et à se battre. Est-ce génétique ? Aucune réponse scientifique n'a été trouvée là-dessus, toutefois, une chose est sure, c'est que cela influence directement Sowilo. Plus un esprit est fort, plus il pourra lutter contre l'arrachement de son âme et survivre en errant dans Sowilo. Après, je ne sais pas si c'est un sort meilleur. Souffrir et mourir ou ne pas souffrir et être une chose virtuelle pour un nombre incalculables d'années. A voir. Et il reste le cas des personnes comme moi, qui sont revenues. Plusieurs personnes travaillant ici ont subit ça, dont Severus. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'en saurez pas plus là-dessus.''

La jeune fille acquiesça.

''Revenons à votre plan. Donc, vous pensez qu'en ralentissant Sowilo à ce point, plus ou très peu d'actions ne seront possibles. Il faudrait bien sûr prévenir les joueurs de se déconnecter, en disant que nous mettons les systèmes de Sowilo à jour. Et vous voulez donc la ralentir pour pouvoir suivre les traces du virus, pour remonter à Voldemort lui-même. J'y avais pensé aussi, mais je ne l'ai jamais osé. On pourrait le faire à présent.''

Il griffonna encore quelque chose sur le papier.  
''On pourrait même essayer de faire plus. Pour contrer le virus et en même affecter Voldemort, on pourrait nous même infecter Sowilo avec un virus que j'ai fait moi, quelque chose de très puissant qui n'attaquerait pas Sowilo elle-même mais Voldemort, en le mettant sur la piste de ses traces. Cela le mettrait hors d'état de nuire pour un moment, me laissant ainsi assez de temps pour finir ma protection.''

Hermione sourit et Drago l'interrogea du regard.  
''Vous avez bien suivit mon raisonnement. J'avais vaguement esquissé cette histoire de virus, je pensais que vous auriez quelque chose comme ça. Parce que votre virus, vous l'avez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?''

Le blond lui fit un genre de sourire en coin, presque un rictus. C'était intéressant.  
''Je vois que vous avez un esprit d'analyse très développé. J'ai en effet un virus de prêt, très destructeur pour qui le reçoit et assez chiant à neutraliser parce qu'il mute beaucoup. J'ai bien sur l'antivirus avec mais nous le mettrons qu'au dernier moment, quand nous ne serons plus connectés à internet, sinon Voldemort en profitera lui aussi et ça ne servirait à rien. Nous allons donc être obligés d'éteindre tous les ordinateurs pour qu'un seul soit allumé et donc infecté, ça facilitera le travail.'' Il prit de nouveau un temps pour réfléchir. ''Mais il reste encore un problème à régler. Comment va-t-on permettre au virus de se développer alors qu'il sera atteint comme l'autre par le ralentissement ?'' Il regarda Hermione et soupira. ''Vous ne pensez quand même pas…''

Hermione acquiesça. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Mais c'est de la folie ! Ça mettrait encore plus la vie de la personne dans le transmetteur en danger.''

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
''Il y a un fort pourcentage que cela fonctionne, non ? Vous voulez sauver Sowilo il me semble ! De plus, d'après ce que je comprends, vous êtes tous assez affaiblis depuis la dernière attaque de Voldemort, ce virus ci est peut être moins agressif, mais il s'infiltre partout au point de modifier les programmes de Sowilo, bouleversant tout ! Il n'a jamais été si prêt de son but j'imagine.''

Mais quel était le but de Voldemort ? Tout le monde ici le savait, Hermione en était sure, mais Drago devait le lui cacher à elle.

''Vous marquez un point. Mais qui pensez-vous sera assez fou pour faire ça ? Qui sera assez dingue pour vouloir mettre son âme en jeu et servir de réservoir d'énergie, et de porte-virus ?''

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.  
''Moi… Moi, je veux bien le faire.''

Pour la première fois, elle vit le masque de Drago Malefoy se fissurer, rien d'extraordinaire, juste une once d'émotion sur ce visage lisse. Mais bien que ce soit peu, c'était… vraiment _étrange_. Il eut un regard hébété et secoua sa tête.

''Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?''  
''Pour sauver Sowilo.''  
''Vous ne savez même ce que c'est réellement.''  
''J'ai envie de le savoir.''

Il haussa les épaules.  
''Très bien, mais je dois en parler à Severus et aux autres, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à légère. Vous risquez vraiment de mourir et de souffrir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience.''

Hermione grimaça, il pouvait être si abrupt.

''Bon, vous restez là, j'y vais de suite. Si ce truc fou est accepté, j'en profiterais pour tout mettre au clair avec les autres, que ce soit sans failles.''

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Il sortit et la laissa seule.  
Elle en profita pour s'avachir contre son fauteuil. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? Où était donc passé son sens de la conservation et de l'entendement ?

Il avait surement foutu le camp à l'instant même où elle avait franchi le seuil de cette… comme appeler ça ? Société ? Organisation ?...

Drago avança d'un pas rapide pour retourner à la grande salle où se trouvaient tous les autres. Il se dirigea vers Severus et lui murmura :  
''Il faut qu'on parle.''

L'homme lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.  
''Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme stupidité cette fois-ci ?''

Le blond le fusilla du regard.  
''Viens dans mon bureau, nous devons en parler seuls à seuls avant de le dire à tout le monde.''

Severus soupira et le suivit. Une fois arrivé, il s'appuya contre le mur et le regarda avec indifférence.  
''Crache le morceau.''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
''C'est bon, je n'ai mis le feu nulle part. C'est à propos du virus et de Granger.''

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.  
''Les associer tous les deux n'est pas forcement une façon très gentille de parler d'elle, bien que ce soit assez judicieux.''

Le blond crispa son visage et se frotta les tempes tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
''Tu es casse-pieds, Severus, quand tu t'y mets. _Vraiment_.''

L'homme lui fit une révérence, arborant un air moqueur. Drago soupira.

''Nous avons travaillé sur le problème du virus de Voldemort et de sa forme très particulière. Elle a bien trouvé un moyen de l'éradiquer, mais… c'est très dangereux.''

Severus feint la surprise.  
''Quoi ? Malefoy, l'homme sans-cœur qui se souci d'une demoiselle ? Cela cacherait-il quelque chose ?''

Le blond lui fit un regard scrutateur.  
''Severus, tu as bu ? Tu as fumé ? Ah moins que tu ais encore abusé du café, je savais bien que ça te vrillerait le crâne, pas que tu en ais besoin…''

L'homme lui donna une tape dans la tête.

''Aïe, ça va pas ?...'' Drago se massa la tête. Severus avait des mains certes très fines, mais vraiment grandes (il _était_ très grand) et qui avaient plutôt de la force. L'homme se pencha vers lui et le transperça de son regard sombre qui lui était si caractéristique.  
''J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, pauvre petit blond arrogant. Tss.''

Le dit-blond grimaça.  
''Je reste toujours traumatisé quand je te vois essayer de faire de l'humour, Severus, tu n'es vraiment pas doué.''

Severus resta impassible à cette remarque et déclara simplement :  
''Oh moins, moi, j'essaye de ne pas rester coincé avec un balais dans…''  
''Ok, ok, ça va. J'ai compris.'' Le coupa Drago avec des gestes impatients. ''Revenons au sujet, s'il te plait. C'est réellement important. Et à ta remarque de tout à l'heure, je te dirais simplement que je suis peut être un connard, mais je ne suis pas sans-cœur.''

Severus lui fit un sourire sarcastique.  
''Pas _peut-être_, c'est _certain_.''  
''J'ai de qui tenir, mais bref. J'ai dis _revenons_ au sujet.'' Il lui donna le papier que l'homme parcourut avec un regard avisé. ''Voila ce qu'elle a écrit, j'ai modifié quelques petites choses, mais le point problématique est cette histoire de porteur de virus.''   
''Elle s'est proposée, n'est-ce pas ?''  
''Tu es énervant à toujours tout deviner, difficile de garder du suspens ou quelque chose comme ça...''

L'homme ricana.  
''J'ai beaucoup vécu, Drago. J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes et de choses. Dans le monde où nous vivons, avec Sowilo, il est bon d'anticiper les choses, c'est le plus sur moyen de survivre. De toutes façons, pourquoi me reprocher quelque chose que tu commences toi-même à faire, alors que tu es encore jeune ?...'' Drago sourit. ''Bref, il est vrai que cette situation est contestable, mais cette jeune fille à l'air sûre d'elle et si elle fait partie de l'équipe plus tard, il faudra peut être qu'elle passe… par là…''

Drago se tendit et répliqua :  
''Mais c'est encore trop tôt ! Il y a une semaine encore, elle ne connaissait rien à Sowilo.''  
''Elle ne manque pas de volonté, de caractère ou d'intelligence.''  
''Cela ne sera pas suffisant…''

Severus se tourna brusquement vers le blond, le faisant sursauter, et lui fit un regard dur, pénétrant et qui mettait terriblement mal à l'aise quand on le recevait.  
''Comment crois-tu que le premier homme à subir ça s'en est sorti ? Il n'y avait pas toutes ces machines et ces programmes… Il était seul avec lui-même, l'unique à peut être pouvoir comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer.'' Son interlocuteur soupira. ''Je sais que mettre des vies en danger te dérange, mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Ais plus confiance en elle, et en toi.''

Le blond se redressa et se mit à marcher un rond.  
''Très bien… Puisqu'il le faut… Je suppose que tu vas te charger des préparatifs.''  
''Voila le bon esprit. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Toi, vas la voir, essaye de la préparer mentalement et dis lui que son idée a été acceptée, avec les félicitations…''

Severus lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait déjà dit ça une fois, alors que Drago débutait dans l'informatique et qu'il avait lui-même proposé un programme fou, très dangereux. Il y avait eu quelques ratés cette fois là, mais tout c'était relativement bien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts, juste des blessés. Sowilo avait été très proche de la destruction, une fois encore. A l'époque, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens pour la protéger, l'Etat riait d'eux et de leur projet dingue. Les scientifiques se moquaient d'eux. Mais après l'accident, les choses avaient changées, radicalement. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Voldemort n'avait plus cessé de devenir plus fort de jour en jour.

Son mentor parti, il se redirigea vers la salle des transmetteurs pour rejoindre Hermione qui devait en avoir assez d'attendre. Il entra dans la pièce, la mine sombre.  
Hermione sauta sur ses pieds en se levant de son fauteuil.

''Alors ?'' Demanda t-elle.  
''Votre idée a été acceptée.''

Elle fronça ses sourcils.  
''A votre tête, ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.''  
''Vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez endurer. Je ne vous apprécie peut être pas, mais je hais la souffrance inutile.''

Hermione rit et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
''Vous n'êtes pas qu'un emmerdeur terriblement irritant, finalement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Géni, je saurais quoi faire si quoi que ce soit m'arrive. Vous oubliez que je fais partie des Potentiels.''

Drago haussa un sourcil.  
''Vous avez de la chance d'être le porteur du virus et de devoir vous préparer pour le grand saut, sinon, je me serais personnellement chargé de votre cas. Quoi que je puisse être, je reste votre supérieur !''

Elle rit encore.  
''Très bien, très bien. Quelle susceptibilité. Vous ne changerez décidément jamais.''

Le blond se renfrogna.  
''Tss.''  
''Les préparatifs vont-ils être longs ?''  
''Severus s'en occupe, ce sera bien fait, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que tout cela va prendre. Mais ne soyez pas si impatiente. Quand vous y serez, vous n'aurez qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer. Tenez vous tranquille maintenant.''

Drago se dirigea ensuite vers les ordinateurs qui permettaient le fonctionnement des transmetteurs et sur lesquels il y avait toujours son travail en cours. Il l'enregistra sur sa puce qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et commença à graver les données des ordinateurs. Hermione l'imita, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il fallait sauver les données avant que le virus de Malefoy ne se propage. Quand ils eurent tous les deux finit, Severus arriva et se posta à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il salua Hermione de la tête.

''Tout est prêt, Drago. Toutes les sauvegardes sont finies, tous les ordinateurs sont éteints, sauf ceux de cette pièce. L'équipe est présente aussi. Il se décalât et toutes les personnes travaillant dans l'organisation apparurent une à une, le visage grave et sérieux, ce qui donna une impression de malaise à Hermione. Elle commençait à appréhender. L'atmosphère était électrique. Rogue ferma la porte et elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. L'homme se tourna vers elle et lui fit un regard sévère.

''Vous vous êtes proposée, ce n'est plus le moment de paniquer.''

Elle lui rendit son regard. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Drago qui pointait du doigt un transmetteur. Les autres membres la saluèrent eux aussi et elle entra dans la machine. Elle avait la vague impression de se jeter aux lions. Elle s'assit et les portes vitrées se refermèrent sur elle en émettant un sifflement. Elle vit Drago s'installer aux commandes de l'ordinateur, accompagné par Rogue. Les autres trouvèrent chacun une tache : s'occuper des autres ordinateurs, des transmetteurs, d'Hermione même. Tous étaient concentrés et semblaient habitués à tout cela. Des vrais professionnels. Cela rassura un peu la jeune fille qui soupira et appuya son dos contre la paroi en attendant les instructions. La voix de Malefoy retentit, comme la première fois qu'elle était allée sur Sowilo.

''Mettez les électrodes, comme vous l'avez déjà fait, et rajoutez en. Nous allons surveiller votre cœur et votre activée cérébrale. Je vais modifier quelques paramètres de votre avatar pour vous l'optimiser. Ne soyez pas surprise. Je vais également installer le virus sur vous. Maintenant, vous allez être envoyée sur Sowilo à l'endroit où nous avons isolé le virus de Voldemort. Vous le repérez, vous nous mettez au courant et nous agirons par la suite. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit n'anormal, vous nous prévenez, nous vous faisons rentrer de suite. Ne faites pas d'acte héroïque, la seule chose que vous feriez serait de vous tuer et de ruiner notre projet. Suis-je clair ?''  
''Oui.''  
''Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. Préparation au transfert !''

Hermione sentit une étrange charge électrique parcourir les électrodes puis sa colonne vertébrale, comme des chatouillements. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais irritant. Surtout, c'était différent de la première fois. Elle vit le scanner du transmetteur la parcourir et les images se brouillèrent. Elle prit un air paniqué et tapa contre la vitre. Elle vit vaguement Rogue se lever et aller vers elle avant de se retrouver sur Sowilo.

Le paysage était différent de la dernière fois, lui aussi. C'était un désert de sable rouge qui brillait sous le Soleil, comme si de la poudre d'or avait été éparpillé dans le coin. Il faisait très chaud et une odeur moite était présente. Hermione observa tout autour d'elle et pu apercevoir un genre d'oasis, bien que les quelques arbres qui s'y trouvaient étaient pour la plupart desséchés. Une sorte de vent souffla. La jeune fille le sentait sur sa joue et voyait les palmiers et le sable bouger, mais tout était ralenti, très ralenti. C'était… désagréable à voir.

Cependant, partout où elle marchait, tout semblait retrouver vie et bouger normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avance et que tout retombe à sa quasi fixité. Le groupe devait avoir commencé à transmettre l'énergie. Le virus ne tarderait surement pas à venir lui aussi. Elle continua de marcher, cherchant celui de Voldemort. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi cela ressemblait. Ce n'était qu'un programme à la base, une série de calculs. En quoi cela devenait-il une fois matérialisé ?

Elle monta une dune et s'apprêtait à la descendre pour passer de l'autre côté quand elle se stoppa, tétanisée par la peur et l'horreur. Elle chuta et roula derrière elle, tombant heureusement du bon côté. C'est là qu'elle pu le voir en entier.

Après la dune, il n'y avait plus rien, c'était… indescriptible, brusquent le Chaos. Noir, tortueux. Des nuées dégoutantes flottait de l'autre côté. Un autre monde s'était formé, apparaissant brusquement, sautant aux yeux et à la gorge. Hermione se pencha et cracha, sentant avec surprise que son vomi était bien réel, même dans Sowilo. Elle releva la tête et vit aussi des sortes de chiffres qui flottaient, surement le code du virus. L'image avait des interférences. Des fois, en transparence, on pouvait de nouveau distinguer le désert.

''Je… j'ai trouvé le virus…'' déclara t-elle en balbutiant.

La voix de Malefoy tarda à retentir dans sa tête et quand elle le fit, elle était presque incompréhensible, hachée. Elle distingua seulement le mot ''reculer'', ce qu'elle fit. Elle buta contre une borne, presque invisible car enfouit sous le sable. Elle se pencha et posa sa main sur elle, la lumière violette et le pentagramme apparurent et elle flotta de nouveau au dessus d'elle. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Malefoy correctement. Elle en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement.

''Granger… Granger ! Vous m'entendez ? Répondez !''   
''Oui, oui, je vous entends !''  
''Vous paraissez essoufflée.''  
''Vous n'avez pas vu la tête du virus.''  
''Tous les virus sont pareils, dans l'ensemble, Granger. J'en ai déjà vu des dizaines. Je vais commencer à transmettre le notre, vous allez vous sentir bizarre, mais aucune crainte. Nous allons nous occuper de tout, contentez vous de rester concentrée et de ne pas faiblir.''  
''Heu… d'accords… mais le virus alors…''   
''Tous les virus sont des annihilateurs. La suite est logique. Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne vous ait pas atteinte. Bon, l'énergie dont vous êtes le réceptacle va être beaucoup utilisée. Tenez vous prête, nous y allons !''

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, elle se tendit et se courba en arrière, hurlant à plein poumons. Cette sensation en elle… s'était atroce. Elle vit des chiffres sortir d'elle et flotter autour d'elle. Son corps se mit à briller étrangement et elle le sentit se transformer. Ce n'était pas d'énormes changements, mais ce n'était pas agréable. C'était comme si les membres du groupe modifiaient ses paramètres physique pour qu'elle soit plus à même de porter le virus. Les chiffres s'amoncelaient et quand tout fut fini, ils foncèrent brusquement vers elle et se collèrent à elle, formant comme une armure. Elle était devenue le virus lui-même. Elle se sentit ensuite bouger et sauter de la borne, puis avancer vers le virus de Voldemort. Elle aperçu un bout de sa tunique et pu remarquer qu'elle avait le même niveau que la fois où Drago lui avait passé ses propres paramètres, pour quelle soit plus forte. L'avait-il refait ?

''_J'ai optimisé votre avatar… ne soyez pas surprise…_''

Etait-ce de cela dont il voulait parler ? Qu'importe, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissait guider et voyait avec horreur qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus du Chaos. Elle s'arrêta à mi hauteur de la dune et brandit sons sceptre.  
''_Sigel Code_ !'' Hurla t-elle.

La pierre de son sceptre se mit à briller et tous les chiffres se réunirent autour, formant des guirlandes qui dansaient, des arabesques virevoltantes. C'était à la fois magnifique et effrayant. La jeune fille se sentait propulsée à cause de toute cette puissance qu'elle dégageait, mais son corps tenait bon malgré tout. Cependant son esprit était fatigué, il y avait un décalage. Les images se brouillèrent et elle sentit sa tête fléchir.

Une décharge électrique lui parcourra le corps et la fit sursauter.

''_Contentez vous de rester concentrée et de ne pas faiblir_.''

Elle se réveilla. Que se passait-il ? Elle allait faire échouer le projet s'il elle ne se bougeait pas. Elle se sentait si épuisée mentalement. Les chiffres continuaient de danser tout autour d'elle et du virus. Elle voyait aussi que Sowilo se remettait doucement. C'était pour cela qu'elle si fatiguée : elle était à la fois virus et énergie, mais elle devait résister, comme l'avait dit Malefoy, Sowilo était un monde de volonté.

Soudain, elle sentit sa poitrine se déchirer et elle vit la vague de chiffres augmenter. Elle vit que les interférences dans le virus de Voldemort étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle entendait une espèce de cri au loin. Est-ce le virus ? Voldemort ? Puis, elle pu apercevoir un avatar flou derrière le virus, en transparence. Cela restait très vague, mais elle devinait la silhouette d'un homme qui semblait souffrir, il se convulsait sur le sol.

Plus aucun doute possible, c'était bien Voldemort. Cela lui donna encore plus de courage pour puiser dans ses dernières forces.

Le contact avec Drago était coupé, mais elle présumait qu'il pouvait voir ce qui se passait vu que c'était lui qui la commandait à distance. Tout d'un coup, le virus se transforma et entra dans l'avatar sur le sol. Lui aussi changea, tout comme Hermione l'avait déjà fait. Mais la jeune fille dirigeait toujours son sceptre et son virus. Toutefois, l'homme semblait pouvoir mieux y résister, il affichait d'ailleurs un air mauvais.

Tout était à peu près redevenu normal dans Sowilo, bien qu'il restât encore quelques interférences et que tout était encore lent. Voldemort semblait aussi affecté par la lenteur, mais à moindre mesure. Le virus renforçait son pouvoir. Même au sein d'un environnement virtuel comme celui-là, Hermione pouvait sentir l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait. Cela l'effraya, d'autant plus qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

Il ricana.   
''Alors comme ça l'organisation de ce nabot de Malefoy et de Rogue a lancé un virus humain à ma poursuite. C'est bien belliqueux de leur part.'' Sa voix était métallique, hachée. ''Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais leur donner une bonne leçon. _Eihwaz Code_ !'' Il cria, brandissant sa propre arme, un genre de sceptre-épée, de bois noir et à la pierre rouge. Une série de codes sortie et s'opposa au sceptre d'Hermione qui faillit le lâcher.

Elle tenta de se calmer de concentrer toute la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve. C'était sa volonté contre celle de l'homme. Cependant, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible elle regarda ses pieds et vit que son avatar était lui-même sujet aux interférences. Elle avait disparue à certains endroits. Elle sentie la panique l'envahir mais se ressaisit, elle devait le battre. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Elle entendit murmurer dans sa tête et sentit une nouvelle transformation dans corps. Son armure se renforça, elle vit aussi sa musculature devenir plus importante, mais surtout, elle vit une dizaine de familiers l'entourer. Elle sourit et remercia Malefoy mentalement, elle se sentait plus forte même si sa fatigue persistait encore.

Elle réitéra :  
''_Sigel… Sowilo Code !_''

La nuée de chiffres de son côté devint bleue, plus imposante. Celle de Voldemort était jaune et paraissait se faire engloutir par le virus de Malefoy. Il parut surpris, mais reprit vite ses esprits. Hermione pu voir que les Familiers participaient eux aussi. Des genres de lasers, de tous les tons de bleu, sortaient de leur bouche et convergeaient vers la pierre du sceptre de la jeune fille.

L'homme ne garda qu'une main sur son épée et leva l'autre au dessus de la tête. Il fit une série de gestes avec ses doigts et hurla : ''_Ragnarök !_''

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et vit un deuxième sort se projeter vers elle. Les Familiers s'agglutinèrent devant elle et prirent l'attaque pour elle. Ils résistaient, mais elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt disparaitre. Elle devait trouver vite une parade pour laisser à son virus le temps de finir. Une formule vint à son esprit, mais elle sentait qu'elle était dangereuse, comme une sorte de formule ultime. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

A l'image de Voldemort, elle enleva une de ses mains de son sceptre elle fredonna et un livre apparut sous ses mains. Ses pages se mirent à voleter avec frénésie, émettant de multiples étincelles et l'entourant de chaleur.

Elle se mit à psalmodier avec rapidité, les mots s'entrechoquant dans bouche comme mués par un instinct indépendant. :  
''_Verdandi, Urd et Skuld, Odin, j'en appelle à la puissance infinie d'Yggdrasil…_''

Trois points argentés apparurent devant elle, formant un triangle au milieu duquel un point doré vint. Le triangle se mit à tourner très vite et de l'énergie s'en échappa, faisant tourner les pages du livre si rapidement qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles. Soudain, un arbre sortit de l'artefact et le triangle se fondit en lui. Le virus de Malefoy passa au travers et sa puissance devint démesurée face à celle de Voldemort qui grimaça. Les Familiers disparurent et les deux sorts de l'homme s'opposèrent au virus. Il tenta de continuer le combat, mais voyant qu'il avait trop été pris de court, il changea sa stratégie. Il dévia son sort et le lança directement sur Hermione et reçu le virus qui le fit presque instantanément disparaître. L'arbre se désagrégea au même moment, ainsi que le livre et le triangle. Hermione reçu le sort de Voldemort et hurla. Son corps se désagrégea complètement et elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose.

Sowilo se brouilla autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien, seulement du noir et sa douleur. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle hurlait toujours, les poumons en feu, le cœur comme arraché, le corps prit de tremblements.

Sa connexion avec Sowilo avait mal été coupée. Elle était en train de se séparer de son âme. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur, Malefoy ne pouvait plus l'aider.  
Elle allait mourir comme ça.

Que devait-elle faire ?

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du III****ème**** chapitre  
**_J'ai écrit un chapitre plus long parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, seulement à la fin, le reste n'étant que des explications. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment. Harry va très bientôt apparaître !_

_Je suis en train de faire les RAR, les réponses vont être échelonnées parce que là, je suis fatiguée. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewez, c'est ce qui me donne le plus d'énergie.  
A très bientôt, j'espère, dans une autre fic !  
Pensez à aller voir mon JL.  
Je ne le mets pas tout le temps à jour, mais j'ai fais un article qui devrait peut être vous intéresser.  
Bisous encore !!_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Sowilo : Terre des Origines**

Chapitre IV :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Coucou ! Me revoilou !  
Et oui, déjà ! C'est de mieux en mieux, non ? Lol.  
Dommage que ffnet soit moins fréquenté (j'espère que ça va vite s'arrangé, c'est plus triste sans population _**X3**_), je ne peux pas en profiter T.T…  
Sinon, et bien voila un nouveau chapitre. J'ai commencé à l'écrire en Août, à la main, et j'ai finit par avoir 42 pages environs. J'ai du tout retaper, l'horreur ! Je n'arrivais même pas à me relire parfois _**XD**_ mdr. Finalement, ça m'a fait un chapitre de 25 pages, donc je l'ai divisé. Parce que ça faisait vraiment lourd sinon.  
Vous aurez donc la prochaine partie dans une semaine, si assez de gens ont lu déjà ce chapitre ci. Comme d'hab' quoi ! _**; p**_.  
Il y a pas mal d'action, ça va bouger !  
Et le prochain chapitre est un tournant pour l'histoire, ce qui me laisse penser que la fic fera environs 10 chapitres, peut être un peu moins.   
Elle ne sera pas longue en tout cas !  
C'est mieux comme ça, c'est moins casse pied à lire je pense, plutôt qu'une fic de 40 chapitres... Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que cela vous plaise…  
Gros bisous !_

_Procne_

Le corps de Granger s'affaissa dans le transmetteur. La jeune fille était vautrée sur le sol, la bouche ouverte, les yeux hagards. Le bruit de sa chute fit tourner brusquement la tête de Drago vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il tapa dessus avec brutalité.

Un nouvel écran apparut. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du jeune homme énervé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci l'enleva avec brusquerie. Il pivota soudainement vers l'homme et dit avec un ton étonnamment froid et calme, qui contrastait avec son attitude :  
''Je vais la chercher.''

Severus tiqua.  
''Tu restes ici.''

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard.  
''Hors de question que je laisse encore des vies se perdre !''

Le visage de son mentor s'adoucit.  
''Elle doit passer par là, comme nous tous ici avons eu cette épreuve un jour. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.'' Drago se renfrogna. ''De toutes façons, comment comptes-tu y aller ? La connexion avec Sowilo est pour l'instant impossible tant que les algorithmes et les codes qui la constituent ne se sont pas stabilisés et réparés !''

Une lueur de défi passa dans les prunelles argentées de Malefoy. Severus grimaça encore plus. Il savait ce que son ex-élève avait dans la tête, et s'était une pure folie !

''Hors de question que tu fasses _ça_.''

Drago se leva, faisant un peu perdre l'équilibre de Severus.

''Et pourquoi ?'' Demanda t-il d'un ton insolent.

Rogue prit un air fâché.  
''Tu le sais très bien !'' Cracha t-il.

Le blond s'énerva.  
''Non, je ne sais pas ! J'ai déjà réussit deux fois !''  
''Pauvre petit imbécile ignorant… Qui te dit que tu réussiras encore ? Cette technique a été interdite dans ce groupe après tous les incidents qu'il y a eut et dont tu sembles encore traumatisé.'' Cette allusion échauffa un peu plus Drago qui bouillait. ''Que se passera t-il si tu disparais ? Qu'adviendra t-il de Sowilo ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'à l'heure actuelle, tout repose sur toi. Il serait temps que tu retiennes les leçons de tes expériences passées, surtout les plus douloureuses ! Mais avant tout, tu vas te calmer et réfléchir raisonnablement.''

Drago grogna, tapa du poing sur la table et se recroquevilla dans son siège. Il savait que Severus avait raison, mais il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il appuya de mauvaise grâce sur la touche ''echap.'' de son clavier et son écran avec de nouveaux codes disparut. Il entendit Severus s'agiter puis s'éloigner pour aller dans son propre fauteuil.

Les autres de l'équipe continuaient leurs taches, ils avaient appris à écouter et rester attentifs à leur travail sans se laisser disperser par les événements extérieurs, aussi importants soient-ils, c'est ce qui faisait la qualité de leur équipe.

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse, échafaudant une multitude de plans plus inexécutables les uns que les autres. Il n'arrivait pas réfléchir. Il jeta un regard en coin au corps inerte de Granger, que les membres du groupe surveillaient avec attention, le laissant toujours dans le sas pour ne pas couper le maigre lien qu'il restait entre Sowilo et la réalité, surtout la dernière. C'était la plus fragile.

La voix de Severus retentit encore, il grimaça.  
''Tu devrais te concentrer sur la stabilisation de Sowilo, pour pouvoir t'occuper au plus vite de ton programme spécial contre Voldemort. Le geste de Granger ne doit pas être inutile. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle pour l'instant. C'est son épreuve, elle seule peut se sauver. J'ai confiance en elle. Je la connais mieux que toi, je l'ai eue comme élève. Bien que je ne l'apprécie pas, je dois reconnaître sa force de caractère et son intelligence. Elle y arrivera !''

Drago prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Il enchaîna de nouvelles chaînes d'algorithmes et surveilla sur Internet les répercussion sur Sowilo. Il avait déjà réussit à retrouver une connexion à peu près potable. Mais le virus de Voldemort avait fait de gros dégâts. Les joueurs ne pourraient plus accéder à Sowilo pendant un moment, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour la sécurité, vu ce qui se passait.

Tout le monde travailla donc en silence toute la journée et même une partie de la nuit. Ils ne dormirent pas et la journée suivante, ils établirent des rondes. Quelqu'un devait toujours surveiller Sowilo.

Finalement, tout redevint à peu près normal au bout de leur deuxième nuit blanche. Le géni et l'obstination de Drago y étaient pour beaucoup. Il était resté vissé à son fauteuil pendant 48h, se levant seulement pour faire de maigres pauses toilettes. Severus l'avait surveillé discrètement, il connaissait le jeune homme et ses excès. Et surtout, il ne savait pas si son idée d'aller sur Sowilo lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tout était noir. Les ténèbres étaient juste parfois troublées par une ligne de chiffres qui apparaissait soudain, pour s'évaporer tout aussi vite. Hermione était à la limite de l'inconscience, elle perdait de plus en plus la notion de son corps. Elle était effrayée, elle avait terriblement mal et elle se sentait perdue. Mais elle avait aussi une terrible hargne, elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle ne s'en sentait seulement pas la force.

La voix de Malefoy lui revint en tête.  
''_Plus un esprit est fort, plus il pourra lutter contre l'arrachement de son âme et survivre en errant dans Sowilo_''

Etait ce vraiment seulement une question de volonté ? Se sortir d'ici ne devait pas être plus compliqué que d'élaborer un programme alors... Elle devait y arriver, elle le voulait.

Fallait-il encore qu'elle puisse assez se concentrer pour garder son âme dans corps et analyser la situation en même temps. Elle devait faire vite avant de complètement perdre ses moyens. En particulier de perdre ses esprits.  
Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Malefoy lui avait expliqué que ce genre de situation arrivait quand l'esprit qui se trouvait sur Sowilo était brutalement détaché du corps.

Actuellement, Hermione n'était plus qu'un genre de fantôme, son corps virtuel s'effaçant de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle perdait pied dans cet univers informatique et son lien avec son corps. Il lui fallait donc en tout premier lieu retrouver un corps virtuel pour pouvoir se mouvoir ''normalement'' sur Sowilo.

Mais comment faire ça ? Où se trouvait-elle déjà ? Elle observa avec plus d'attention les séquences de chiffres qui apparaissaient et s'en allaient. S'étaient des algorithmes incomplets. Chaque partie des codes venait l'une après l'autre.

La jeune fille tenta ensuite d'analyser les codes, complets, ils lui disaient quelque chose, mais c'était vague. Elle avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Elle n'était pas vraiment au point sur tout qui concernait Sowilo. Elle finit même par oublier le fil de sa réflexion, la douleur était trop forte et elle sentait son corps s'éloigner d'elle. Trop.

Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir et garder son corps en même temps. Mais cesser de réfléchir n'était qu'un mince retardement d'échéance pour sa fin. Elle devait à tout prix trouver une solution. Elle regarda encore les séquences chiffrées aller et venir, et une idée lui vint : réfléchir, puis garder son corps, et ainsi de suite, en gardant une synchronisation la plus précise possible. Ce ne serait pas aisé et cela réduisait de moitié le temps qu'elle avait à vivre encore en tant qu'être humain avant de devenir un légume.

Qu'elles étaient donc ces séquences qui se répétaient inlassablement ? L'image de Malefoy tapant à son ordinateur se rappela à sa mémoire, ainsi que celle du transmetteur. C'était bien sûr ! Elle se trouvait dans le transmetteur même, à mi-chemin entre le retour et l'arrivée.

Habituellement, elle ne voyait pas tout ce noir et les séquences chiffrées, car le passage de la réalité à Sowilo se faisait presque instantanément. Elle n'avait donc pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait entre.

Retourner directement à la réalité serait une folie : elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas la force physique et les transmetteurs devaient être HS après la petite séance contre le virus. Non, elle devait retourner sur Sowilo et tenter de joindre Malefoy ou quelqu'un du groupe grâce à une borne.

Elle cessait sa réflexion une nouvelle fois, son corps la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle se sentait vraiment faible et elle le percevait si loin d'elle… Allait-elle y arriver ? Elle avait de plus en plus de doutes. Comment retourner sur Sowilo ? Elle devait s'aider des séquences de codes.

Dès qu'elle en verrait qui menait en direction de Sowilo, elle dirigerait son esprit dessus et essayerait de constituer la fin de l'algorithme comme elle pourrait pour réussir à arriver à bon port. Elle sentait que son plan était foireux, vraiment foireux, plus que les autres quelle avait pu échafauder. Mais Sowilo était aussi de la Volonté, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Car Hermoine en avait à revendre.

Une séquence qui l'intéressait apparue et elle projeta toutes ses pensées dessus, à la manière dont elle lançait ses sorts quand elle était sur Sowilo, et la suite vint toute seule. Elle visionna les chiffres qui manquaient et l'algorithme finit par se compléter. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir réussit, elle reçut une nouvelle décharge de douleur venant de son corps, elle allait vraiment le perdre. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle pu sur le code, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tout tournoyait autour d'elle, et en images, et en sons, et en odeurs...

Quand elle vit une esquisse de courbes en trois dimensions se créer pour tous ses membres, elle hurla de toutes ses forces sans en avoir vraiment conscience :  
''Familiers, _Invocation du Salut !_''

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore vraiment sur Sowilo, elle se moqua d'elle-même.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les images se stabiliser et laisser distinguer de petites créatures qui attendaient autour d'une borne, avec le sceptre d'Hermione.  
La jeune fille fit un ultime effort et son corps virtuel se matérialisa complètement, finalement.  
Toutes les sensations de Sowilo lui vinrent de nouveau, brutalement.

Elle fit quelques pas, lourds et difficiles, pour s'approcher de la borne. Quand elle y fut, elle s'écroula, rompue de fatigue malgré sa virtualité. Les familiers délaissèrent le sceptre qui continuait toujours de flotter au-dessus de la borne, baigné dans une lumière violette. Ils se précipitèrent sur leur invocatrice et se mirent autour d'elle.

Elle se sentit étrange et eut une vague envie de s'assoupir, mais elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle perdrait pour toujours tout connexion avec la réalité. Elle se bâtit contre elle-même, mais l'envie de dormir était grande, elle se sentait si bien comme cela… Elle allait fermer les yeux, perdant ainsi son combat, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix retentir brusquement dans sa tête. Elle se redressa et se précipita sur la borne, attrapant au passage son sceptre.

Elle se mit à flotter à son tour et les voix devinrent plus claires. Elle reconnut celle de Rogue et celle de Malefoy. Elle soupira de bien-être, soulagée. Ce serait bien la première et la dernière fois qu'elle serait heureuse de les entendre, ces deux-là.

Elle appela en hurlant :  
''Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Répondez-moi ! Je suis sur Sowilo, sur une borne.''

Elle écouta les voix qui continuaient de parler entre elles, son cœur commença à battre de en plus fort sous la panique. Etait-elle la seule à pouvoir entendre ? Où en étaient-ils dans le rétablissement de la connexion avec Sowilo ? Elle s'apprêtait à hurler de nouveau quand son regard se posa sur les Familiers qui étaient à ses pieds.  
Cela lui donna une nouvelle idée. Elle avait toujours les statistiques de Malefoy… Elle fit tournoyer son sceptre autour d'elle tout en disant :  
''Familiers, _Invocation de Multiplication des Forces !_''

Les Familiers se mirent à voleter tout autour d'elle et formèrent une ronde. La magie crépita et la boule du sceptre brilla. Hermione retenta :  
''Malefoy ! Rogue !... Aidez-moi !...''

Les voix s'arrêtèrent de parler, une bouffée d'adrénaline monta dans la jeune fille qui réitéra :   
''Aidez-moi ! Je suis sur une borne de Sowilo !''

Elle entendit comme des mouvements en fond, ce qui se transformait en des grésillements atroces. Excédée de n'avoir toujours aucune réponse, elle leva son sceptre au-dessus d'elle et cria :  
''_Forces Divines !_'' Un rayon violet partit de chacune des têtes des Familiers et alla rejoindre la pierre du sceptre qui devint iridescente.   
''Malefoy ! Vous m'entendez ? Répondez ! J'ai besoin d'aide…''

Elle avait vraiment hurlé très fort et, avec son sort, l'écho de sa voix fit trembler Sowilo tout autour d'elle.

''Granger ? C'est bien vous ? Je vous entends mal…''   
''Débouchez-vous les oreilles, faites quelque chose, parce que je ne peux pas faire plus fort ! J'ai utilisé des sorts pour que vous puissiez m'entendre et j'hurle comme damnée… De plus, je vous entends très bien, moi.''   
''Vous avez utilisé un sort ?...''

Hermione ne savait pas quoi déchiffrer dans la voix du blond. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle avait dit avait fait oublié à Malefoy de lui parler de son insolence.

''Je vous en prie Malefoy, cessons les palabres pour l'instant, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.''  
''Êtes-vous à une borne ?''  
''Oui, mais Sowilo est assez instable et mes sorts pour vous contacter n'ont pas arrangé les choses…''  
''Je vous ramène immédiatement ! Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer. Préparation au Transfert !...''

Effectivement, Hermione fut beaucoup secouée et ce transfert la rendit presque malade. Mais elle s'en moquait, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle retournait à la réalité. Elle n'allait pas disparaître, elle n'avait pas perdu son corps. Restait maintenant à évaluer les séquelles suite à ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle fut dans son corps pour de vrai, de nouveau, elle eut la vague impression d'être tombée d'un immeuble de trente étages.

Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière du laboratoire des transmetteurs était insoutenable. Elle referma rapidement ses paupières en grimaçant. Elle sentit alors que l'on plaçait un verre à ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et avala goulûment ce qu'on lui présentait, elle était assoiffée.

Elle faillit recracher presque aussitôt, c'était dégoûtant. Elle entendit alors un ricanement bien connu. Elle était bel et bien revenue ! Ce petit rire moqueur lui aurait presque manqué.

''Et bien Granger, on fait sa chochotte ? On ne supporte plus quelques gouttes de whisky ?''

Hermione s'étrangla et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, se faisant de nouveau aveugler par la lumière et entendant de nouveau le rire railleur de Malefoy.

''Vous n'êtes qu'un malade sadique…'' Bredouilla t-elle, la bouche pâteuse et engourdie. ''Je ne bois jamais d'alcool et me faire boire ça… après ce que je viens de vivre !''  
''Ne tombez pas dans le mélodramatique, Granger. Vous êtes vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous avons tous vécu ça ici et nous ne nous plaignons pas.'' C'était vraiment un connard parfois, même _souvent_. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, vous aviez besoin de vous réveiller. Le whisky est le meilleur remède que nous ayons trouvé après ce genre d'expérience.''

Merveilleux, en effet…

Hermione soupira, à chacun ses trucs. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et qu'on la portait. On la changeait de pièce. Son corps se rappela à elle, elle avait mal partout. Rogue, son porteur, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, répondit à sa question muette.  
''Cela fait deux jours que vous étiez dans le comas. On vous a laissée dans la cabine de transfert pour ne pas couper votre lien.''

Ses courbatures étaient plus compréhensibles alors. Deux jours de coma… cela l'étonnait. Elle avait eu l'impression de n'avoir passé qu'une heure, au grand maximum, dans Sowilo. Elle se rendait enfin compte à quel point elle avait été coupée de la réalité et à quel point elle avait eu chaud. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle y reste.  
Et cela n'était pas une pensée des plus agréable. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, car elle s'endormit très rapidement. Elle était épuisée.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit par la fenêtre que la nuit était tombée. La Lune éclairait ce qui ressemblait à une petite chambre. Elle tenta de se lever, en vain. Elle avait vraiment trop mal dans chacun de ses membres. De plus, elle n'avait plus aucune force et son corps ne paraissait plus lui répondre. Elle grommela, elle détestait se sentir aussi faible.

Elle constata qu'on lui avait mit quelque chose dans la main. Elle essaya de remuer un peu ses doigts pour tenter de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Cela semblait être un genre de sonnette telle qu'on pouvait en trouver dans les hôpitaux, pour les malades alités. Elle la pressa et elle entendit presque immédiatement du mouvement à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme mince, au regard rêveur et aux très longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait une blouse blanche. Elle alluma une lumière pour éclairer la pièce et la régla pour la rendre plus tamisée.

''Bonjour,'' dit-elle d'une voix très douce, rêveuse elle aussi. ''Ou plutôt bonsoir.'' Elle jeta un regard presque hagard par la fenêtre. Elle fit un vague sourire à Hermione, elle ressemblait vraiment à une droguée. ''Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis médecin au service du groupe de Drago Malefoy.''

Un médecin ? Elle paraissait pourtant plutôt à côté de ses pompes. Hermione grimaça. Rien ne serait jamais fait normalement dans ce groupe. Il fallait espérer que son air loufoque n'enlève en rien les compétences de cette fille.

Malefoy était vraiment le roi pour les galères tordues. Bah, il était blond, ça devait bien expliquer certaines choses. Ah la, la… Elle pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi, Sowilo avait dû lui cramer des neurones. Elle sortit de sa méditation en sentant Luna qui l'auscultait. Elle avait sortit son stéthoscope.

''Votre rythme cardiaque est normal. Votre respiration aussi. Je vais vous faire amener à manger.'' Elle rangea son matériel. ''Je vous ferais des analyses plus poussées demain dans l'après-midi. Pour l'instant, vous devez vous reposer. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir bouger pendant plusieurs jours. Je viendrais vous aider pour les menus besoins de la journée, même ceux de la nuit. Vos jours ne sont pas en danger en tout cas.''

''Menus besoins'' hein ?... Elle avait une façon de dire ça… Hermione se sentit rougir. La doctoresse s'apprêta à partir et ajouta une dernière chose avant de fermer la porte derrière elle :  
''M. Malefoy et M. Rogue vont venir vous rendre visite. Dormez bien et n'hésitez pas à me biper dès que vous en avez besoin.''

Et bien le moins possible !...  
Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione ne lui faisait pas confiance… en fait, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance _du tout_. Rogue et Malefoy vinrent peu de temps après le départ de la fille bizarre. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne dormaient pas ? Ils la saluèrent.

''Comment allez-vous ?'' Interrogea Rogue.

Hermione fit un rictus. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne réussit qu'à émettre un borborygme indéterminé.

L'homme esquissa ce qui semblait être un très léger sourire.  
''Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela nous l'a fait à tous. Votre corps est paralysé pour l'instant, suite au choc dû à la séparation de l'âme. Rien d'irréversible. C'est très désagréable, mais ça va passer. On a tout ce qui faut pour vous soigner, quoi qu'il arrive. Lovegood est un très bon médecin…''   
''Malgré sa bizarrerie….'' Le coupa Malefoy. Son mentor lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.  
''N'écoutez pas ce pauvre imbécile.''

Hermione voulu rire, mais ce fut un son étrange qui sortit de sa gorge à la place.

''Vous avez fait du bon boulot Granger.'' Déclara le blond avec impassibilité.

Ce compliment fit chaud au cœur de la jeune fille. Ce serait sûrement le seul qu'il lui ferait. Il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa sociabilité ou son côté démonstratif. Cela donnait plus de valeur à ses mots, il ne disait jamais rien à la légère. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue pour ça.

''Si vous le souhaitez toujours, vous êtes intégrée à l'équipe. Vous serez mon assistante. L'opération contre Voldemort a été un vrai succès, malgré tous les risques encourus. Sowilo est encore instable à certains endroits, mais le plus important a été sauvé. Voldemort devrait se tenir tranquille pour un moment. Je vais enfin pouvoir finir mon programme…''

Rogue le coupa.  
''Tu vas surtout dormir, oui !'' Il posa son regard sur Hermione. ''Il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis que vous êtes partie sur Sowilo. Un vrai gamin. Il faut veiller sur lui comme pour un enfant…'' La jeune fille eut envie de rire encore. La relation entre ces deux énergumènes était étrange, mais attendrissante. ''Il ne fait jamais rien à moitié. Quand il a lui-même été bloqué sur Sowilo, ce n'est pas deux jours qu'il est resté, mais presque une semaine ! Il avait tenté de réparer le programme de _l'intérieur_.''

Hermione écarquilla les yeux tandis que Malefoy les levait en l'air.   
''Tu parles trop, Severus.''  
L'homme l'ignora et conclut avec beaucoup de clairvoyance :  
''Les génies sont tous plus ou moins fêlés.''

Au moins un point sur lequel lui et Hermione étaient d'accords. Ce fut au tout de Malefoy de donner un coup de coude. Le blond garda un air sérieux et dit, comme si rien ne s'était passé :   
''Nous allons vous laisser pour que vous puissiez récupérer au plus vite.'' Il lui fit un sourire en coin. ''Sowilo nous attend !''

Quand ils repartirent, le calme s'abattit d'un coup sur la chambre et Hermione s'endormit de nouveau assez vite.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago se reposa lui-même, puis attaqua son programme de protection ultime pour Sowilo. Il était très enthousiaste de pouvoir travailler enfin dessus autant qu'il le souhaitait, sans aucune autre préoccupation. Granger était saine et sauve, et en bonne voie de récupération. Tout allait pour le mieux, enfin presque.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et se mit devant son ordinateur, le CD de sauvegarde du programme à la main. Il l'introduisit dans sa machine et l'image holographique d'un jeune homme apparut. Drago commença par s'occuper des fonctions liées à Sowilo, puis du reste. Il y avait tant de choses à faire… Mais son enthousiasme ne décrût pas, bien au contraire.

Plus il avançait, plus il approchait de la fin, plus il était excité et impatient. Severus avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à le faire décoller de son bureau. Il avait même découvert une bouteille en plastique avec un liquide étrange à l'intérieur.

''Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?''  
''C'est pour pisser.'' Répondit rapidement le jeune homme sans lui prêter plus d'attention, complètement absorbé par son ordinateur. Rogue était exaspéré.   
''Malefoy, ton langage !... et puis… attends, c'est pour _quoi_ ?...''

Drago se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.  
''Tu te fais vieux Severus, tes capacités de réflexion se sont amoindries, tu deviens _lent_.''

L'homme se raidit et le fusilla du regard.  
''Sale petit gamin insolent. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de décoller ton fessier de ton siège et d'aller aux toilettes, comme tout le monde.''

Drago soupira et répondit :  
''Bien, _Maman_…''

Severus grogna. Il montra la bouteille d'un air dégoûté.   
''Je prends cette _chose_. On se soucie tous bien trop pour toi, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse trop gâté.''   
''Tu es si maternel Severus, c'est absolument adorable.'' Le blond rit et retourna à son travail. Son mentor tenta tant bien que mal de réfréner ses envie meurtrières et partit en grommellent :  
''Ne me cherche pas trop, je pourrais te le faire payer.''

Drago sourit, Severus était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, il adorait le taquiner et le rendre chèvre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Granger sortit de sa chambre, dans un fauteuil roulant, mais le regard vif. Elle semblait avoir bien sympathisé avec Lovegood, bien que son étrangeté semblait toujours la mettre mal à l'aise.

''Et bien Malefoy, combien de temps vais-je restée cloîtrée dans ce truc _là_ ?''  
''Hum… la dernière fois, j'y suis resté un mois et demi…'' déclara le blond d'un air indifférent. Rogue, qui était dans le coin, ajouta :  
''Mais c'est à cause de tes excentricités sur Sowilo. Vous devriez en avoir pour une semaine, peut être un peu plus. Ensuite, vous aurez des béquilles et de la rééducation''

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.  
''Et comment vais-je faire pour retourner chez moi ? Que vais-je dire à ma famille ?''

L'homme haussa les épaules.  
''Il y a tout ce qui faut ici : des chambres, des cabinets de toilettes, une cuisine… Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous êtes partie en vacances.''

La jeune fille grimaça.  
''Si je reviens toute pale estropiée, j'aurais du mal à leur faire gober ça. Et il y a mon chat ! Ma voisine à dû le nourrir ces derniers jours ne me voyant pas revenir, mais elle ne pourra pas le faire éternellement.''

Rogue le va les yeux au ciel, agacé.  
''En venant travailler ici, vous saviez où cela allait vous emmener. Prenez vos dispositions, Granger, où démissionnez. Le contrat n'a pas été signé, il est encore temps pour vous de vous rétracter.''

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Que cet homme était grincheux !   
''Non, non… c'est bon… Mais pourriez-vous au moins aller chercher mon chat chez moi et de quoi le nourrir, ainsi que son panier ?''

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, tandis que Drago les ignorait.  
''Peut-être serait-il temps de signer ce fameux contrat, non ?'' Déclara le blond, sans lever les yeux du papier qu'il écrivait.

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers lui, Rogue retourna travailler, ayant aussi pour tache d'aller chercher le chat (autant dire qu'il était ravi…), et les laissa seuls.

''Très bien Granger, après ce que vous avez vécu sur Sowilo, j'imagine que vous êtes à présent complètement consciente des danger de ce travail.''  
''Oui.''   
''Vous vous êtes montrée ingénieuse et à la hauteur de nos attentes, vous êtes donc acceptée dans ce groupe. Néanmoins, si vous signez ce contrat qui vous lie à nous, vous nous devez une totale loyauté et vous devrez rester silencieuse sur votre activité. Sowilo doit restée pour les civils un simple jeu vidéo très perfectionné et à grand succès. Vous êtes encore une étrangère pour nous, c'est l'avenir du projet qui dépend de vous à présent, en fonction des conneries que vous ferez, ou que vous ne ferez pas. Suis-je clair ?''  
''Limpide… Mais j'aurais une question : quand me révélerez vous tout ce qui ce cache là-dessous ?''

Malefoy cessa d'écrire et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.   
''Question intéressante. Vous serez avisée sur tout au fur et à mesure. Les informations que l'on vous donnera seront en fonction de notre confiance en vous.'' Il paraissait hésiter, mais alla plus loin. ''Il y a des espions de Voldemort parmi nous.''

Hermione prit un air hébété, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Drago ne se moqua même pas d'elle, au contraire, il était très grave, c'était cela le plus inquiétant. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

''Nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, ni même combien il y en a. Mais nous avons-nous même un espion chez eux.'' La surprise d'Hermione allait en croissant. ''Le première chose, la plus importante, que vous devez savoir est que Sowilo étant très étroitement liée à notre dimension, elle agit directement sur nos vies. C'est pour cela que Voldemort veut Sowilo et le Code Source qui est en son cœur ! Parce qu'en ayant son contrôle total, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de la terre et des humains, ainsi que du reste des êtres vivants. On ne sait même pas si un impact sur la galaxie ne serait pas envisageable.''

Heureusement qu'Hermione était assise. Mais comment tout cela était-il possible ? Etait-ce de la sorcellerie ? Est-ce que tout était bien réel ? Après tout, Hermione pouvait bien être une pure création numérisée, tout droit sortie du disque dur d'un ordinateur. Au point où on en était…

Malefoy remarqua son air choqué. Il se bascula en arrière et croisa ses jambes.  
''Vous devez mieux comprendre l'importance de protéger Sowilo.''

La jeune fille tenta de reprendre ses esprits comme elle pût.  
''Oui… je comprends, mais ça me semble incroyable, et effrayant… Que… qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de Sowilo ?''

Drago fit un sourire en coin.  
''Ce qui est à l'origine de tout le reste. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui prévaut dans cette histoire. Le plus important pour nous est de protéger Sowilo. C'est la Terre de nos Origines.'' Il arborait un air mystérieux et rêveur à la fois. Curieux mélange, c'était un air qu'il prenait souvent quand il parlait de son travail. Il fixa son regard et reprit un visage très sérieux. ''Signez à présent, mais ne le faites que si vous vous sentez vraiment engagée.''

Il tendit un stylo qu'Hermione prit d'une main tremblante. Que devait-elle faire ? Tout cela la dépassait tellement, elle ne se sentait pas de taille. Ses yeux parcoururent le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et qui lui rappelait douloureusement les risques qu'elle avait encourue. Devant son air perplexe, Malefoy sourit sincèrement.

''J'ai eut les mêmes hésitations que vous quand j'ai intégré le groupe. Nous étions bien moins perfectionnés et on nous méprisait en fait, nous n'étions que deux dans l'équipe, bien que le projet existait depuis des années. Sans compter Severus. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions ce jour là. J'ai finit par accepter. J'étais aussi dans un fauteuil, comme le votre, je l'ai d'ailleurs rejoints maintes fois après quelques accidents. Je suis retourné sur Sowilo quelques jours après, malgré mon état. Ça été à ce moment là que j'ai compris que mon choix était le bon. Sowilo m'avait fait un cadeau étrange et merveilleux. Chacun dans ce groupe en a reçu un, qui lui est propre. Notre cause est noble, mais c'est aussi très dangereux. Cependant, nous sommes toujours récompensés. Et puis, personnellement, je préfère avoir une vie courte et active, qu'une vie longue et ennuyeuse.''

Hermione examina le jeune homme comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il semblait transfiguré.

Elle aussi, le doux mystère du 'jeu' l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle serra d'une main ferme le stylo et signa sans incertitude. Malefoy souriait toujours. Il lui présenta sa main et Hermione la prit.

''Bienvenue Granger. J'ai toute confiance en vos chances ici.'' Sa main se resserra sur la sienne puis la relâcha. Il se leva, s'apprêtant à sortir. Devant le regard surpris d'Hermione, il ricana.   
''Au boulot Granger ! Vous n'êtes pas payée à ne rien faire. Il va falloir rattraper les jours que vous avez passés à faignasser…''

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Ce type était vraiment un emmerdeur. Elle le suivit comme elle pu jusqu'à la salle des Transmetteurs, grognant contre le fauteuil qui s'embourbait dans presque tout, surtout dans les fils électrices et informatiques. Et comme il y en avait partout... Malefoy ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour se moquer d'elle à nombreuses reprises.

Ils travaillèrent ensembles sur le programme de protection, même plus tard, le chat d'Hermione vint les rejoindre pour leur tenir compagnie, donnant de la chaleur au groupe. La jeune fille ne vit aucune image holographique, à son grand regret. Sa curiosité la démangeait. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas déçue. Le programme fut finit et, Malefoy et Hermione en étaient très satisfaits. Le blond fit plusieurs copies sur CD's et alla rassembler tout le groupe. La mise en place du programme allait être délicate, ce serait encore une mission à risques. Le moindre faux pas pouvait tout faire louper, voir même plus.

Tout le monde trouva sa place, comme la fois précédente. Hermione était toujours aussi impressionnée par le professionnalisme de chacun. Même si le groupe était très calme, on sentait que la curiosité tiraillait chacun des membres. Drago n'avait toujours rien dit sur son programme, où seulement le strict minimum. Même Hermione qui avait travaillé un peu dessus ne avait pas à quoi s'attendre. Connaissant l'informaticien, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout.

Malefoy donna des instructions strictes à chacun. Rogue devrait aller sur Sowilo, ce qui fit tiquer l'homme. Le blond, bien que tendu du fait de l'extrême délicatesse de l'opération, tenta de lui répondre le plus aimablement possible, ce qui était à la limite de la condescendante et agaça un peu plus son mentor.

''Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi, Malefoy. Explique moi seulement pourquoi je dois aller sur Sowilo alors que la connexion est plus que limite, tout ça pour un programme de protection qui pourrait très bien être installé du laboratoire.''

Drago lui fit un regard froid.  
''Pour que le programme soit efficace, il doit fusionner avec le Code Source.''

Severus pâlit et écarquilla les yeux.  
''Es-tu devenu fou ?'' Il regarda Granger en biais et fit un mouvement de tête vers elle. ''Tu veux faire ça malgré le danger et surtout, malgré sa présence à elle ? Elle est inscrite dans le groupe depuis moins de 24h et elle va voir le Code Source ! Personne ici ne l'a vu à part toi et moi !''  
''Elle a risqué sa vie contre le virus.''

Rogue se redressa d'un coup, faisant légèrement sursauter Malefoy.  
''Ton père aussi a risqué sa vie, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être un traître dès qu'il a été guérit.''

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se relever, faisant sursauter tout le groupe par sa violence. Son interlocuteur était plus grand que lui, mais il était assez en colère pour en imposer presque autant. Il lui fit un regard méchant.  
''Ne me reparle plus jamais de lui !''

Rogue resta impassible et déclara simplement avec une voix d'un calme dérangeant :  
''Alors retiens les leçons des erreurs passées.''

Drago frappa du poing le bureau où il travaillait, faisant sauter le clavier de l'ordinateur.  
''Mais c'est toi qui l'a emmenée ici ! Prends tes responsabilités !''

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, se défiant hargneusement. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas être source de conflits, surtout dans la situation présente. Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient tendus.

Ces deux là se disputaient rarement et personne n'aimait quand cela arrivait. Ça pouvait vite dégénérer. Rogue finit par rompre le contact visuel et posa son regard sur Granger qui se raidit.

''Très bien… puisque _Drago_ semble avoir perdu la tête, je vais me charger personnellement de mettre les choses au clair. Un seul pas de travers et vous êtes virée. Tant que vous n'aurez pas montré que l'on peut avoir confiance en vous, vous êtes sur la sellette. J'approfondirais la chose en vous disant ceci : la moindre traîtrise et je ferais en sorte que votre âme pourrisse définitivement sur Sowilo, sans possibilité de retour, même chez Voldemort. Suis-je clair ?''

La jeune fille, qui s'était recroquevillée sur son fauteuil, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait _bien_ compris et resta silencieuse. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit pour retourner sur l'ordinateur.

''Tu es vraiment trop théâtral, Severus.''

L'homme ignora la remarque.  
''Occupe-toi donc de m'expliquer ton nouveau plan fou.''

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du IV****ème**** chapitre  
**_C'est la fin !  
Bon, ça va, je ne suis pas trop sadique, pour une fois. Par contre, pour le chapitre suivant, c'est vraiment du cliff _**XD**_, je sens que certains vont avoir envie de me tuer, ptdr.  
Mais vous aurez une bonne surprise en tous cas !  
Donc, à très vite j'espère !_


	6. Chapitre V

**Sowilo : Terre des Origines**

Chapitre V :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Et voila l'autre partie !  
**Petit mot en edit, je croyais ferme avoir posté ce chapitre, j'ai même presque finis d'écrire le chapitre suivant... et en fait... non.  
Toutes mes plates excuses. C'est casse-pied quand on croit dure comme fer qu'on a fait quelque chose et quand fait on a rêvé XD.  
je suis vraiment désolée. Je vous ai fait attendre pour rien.**__  
Désolée par avance pour les inexactitudes possibles scientifiques, je ne suis ni chimiste, ni biologiste, j'e n'ai jamais fais S quoi, lol. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu, donc j'espère que rien ne choquera. Sinon, désolée aussi pour certaines descriptions un peu longues, j'ai tenté de réduire au maximum, mais comme je vois tout comme dans un film, c'est dur. Surtout pour la description de Severus, je le trouvais tellement beau quand je l'ai imaginé, que je ne voulais rien louper, mdr. D'ailleurs, je trouve que les scènes de combats seraient sympas à voir en BD ou en anime XD lol.  
Un conseil, lisez le tout avec soit une bonne musique de film qui bouge (Pirates des Caraïbes,…) ou une musique techno.  
Voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que tout est assez clair.  
Bonne lecture !_

_Procne_

Tout était redevenu normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les autres membres avaient d'ailleurs recommencé à travailler, imperturbables.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire suffisant.  
''Donc je disais, il faut que le programme soit directement lié au Code Source pour pouvoir être une barrière efficace. Pour cela, je vais l'installer là-bas en insérant un code supplémentaire, mais il faut le faire sur place, à distance c'est impossible. Quelqu'un doit gérer le programme de l'extérieur, donc moi, puisque je suis le seul à savoir m'en servir pour l'instant. Et il faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur, toi, puisque tu as le même niveau que moi et donc, tu es le plus apte pour m'aider.''

Rogue croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.  
''Et comment vais-je faire pour accéder au Code Source ? Il n'y a que toi qui a la faculté de le comprendre et de l'ouvrir.''  
''Je te l'a transmettrais en utilisant ta propre faculté de mimétisme. J'inclurais aussi dans les informations de ton personnages mes propres données pour que Sowilo te reconnaisse et ne te repousse pas.'' Hermione grimaça, elle était complètement larguée. Elle avait encore tellement à apprendre ! ''Je te donnerais d'autres instructions sur place.''

Rogue acquiesça et se dirigea vers un transmetteur. Hermione allait voir le transfert de l'extérieur, ce serait très intéressant !

''Préparation au Transfert !...''

Sur l'écran de Malefoy, une fenêtre s'afficha où l'on pouvait voir Sowilo en direct. Une forme humaine faite de brume apparue, puis l'image complète de Rogue se forma. Hermione regarda dans la cabine du transmetteur, le corps de l'homme était en apparence inconscient. Il était toujours debout, des électrodes sur tous les membres, mais il avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait.

La jeune fille retourna son attention sur l'écran et eut le souffle coupé parce qu'elle vit. La qualité de l'image, tout… C'était si réel… et Rogue était vraiment très classe. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, attachés en catogan. Un diadème était posé sur son front, très fin et en argent, avec une boule bleue au milieu. Il avait l'air d'un prince.

Il portait une très longue tunique noire, bordée de liserais turquoises brodés, un pantalon noir, des bottes anthracites, un gilet du même ton avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Il avait des bracelets de force aux poignets, surmontés eux aussi par une pierre semblable à celle de son diadème. Ils serraient ses manches, les rendant légèrement bouffantes au niveau des mains. Il portait une besace et un tout petit sceptre sombre à la pierre bleu ciel.

Une fois complètement transféré, Drago tapota sur son clavier et envoya ses données. Severus grimaça en les recevant.

''Merci pour le paquetage surprise, Drago. Je fais quoi maintenant ?''

Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait même observer la moindre expression sur le visage de Rogue. Malefoy ne cessait plus de taper sur son clavier, alignant les codes, fermant et ouvrant les fenêtres à une vitesse hallucinante.

''Vas à la Forteresse, code d'entrée : Poudlard. Fais attention, tu auras sûrement un comité d'accueil très sympa là-bas.''  
''La Forteresse ? C'est loin d'ici et c'est en plein milieu d'une forêt, la plus mal famée du coin. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur coin.'' Même virtuellement, Rogue savait toujours aussi bien moduler sa voix et la rendre sarcastique à souhait. Sowilo et sa technologie était stupéfiante. ''Ta folie prends des proportions inquiétantes, Drago.'' Grinça l'homme.

Malefoy sourit à cette remarque.  
''Bon, tu me dégommes un maximum de monstres et tu m'éloignes les autres joueurs si il y en a qui ont réussit à se connecter, une fois le ménage fait. Puis, tu bloques le passage de la Forteresse, on doit avoir le champ libre totalement.''  
''Rien que ça ? Tout seul, ça va prendre un peu de temps.''  
''Je te fais confiance Severus, et je ne doute pas de ta réussite.''  
''C'est bon… Indique moi un raccourci.''  
''Le Désert.''  
''Si je comprends bien, je dois aller m'approvisionner dans le village le plus proche. Et bien c'est parti… Tiens moi au courant.''  
''Je te suis de près, l'ordinateur est focalisé sur toi et sur le programme de protection.''

Rogue se retira de la borne où il se trouvait et se mit à observer tout autour de lui, il était dans un champ très fertile. Il repéra un chemin et s'y aventura.  
''Quelle direction ?'' Demanda t-il.

Drago fit apparaître un planisphère très grand sur un autre écran.  
''A ta droite, mais fait gaffe, il y a un regroupement de population. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il doit vraiment y avoir des joueurs qui ont dû se connecter, malgré nos avertissements.''

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais savait que Severus avait bien reçu le message. L'homme devait déjà élaborer un plan.

''Heu… Malefoy ?'' Interrogea Granger. Le blond se tourna vers elle. ''Pourriez-vous m'expliquer quelques petites choses ?'' Il acquiesça. ''Quelle est cette Forteresse, déjà ?''

Drago tourna de nouveau ses yeux sur l'ordinateur, surveillant Severus.  
''La Forteresse est le lieu où est gardé le Code Source. En apparence, ce n'est qu'un vieux donjon sinistre avec des créatures infâmes et redoutables, les 'boss' du jeu on va dire. Tous les joueurs connaissent cet endroit, il est mythique. Beaucoup tentent de l'atteindre, ce qui n'est déjà pas une mince affaire en soi. Peu y arrivent et personne, ou presque, n'a réussit à battre les monstres qui s'y trouvent. Pour le Code Source, seuls les groupes qui s'occupent de la maintenance de Sowilo, ainsi que Voldemort et ses pirates, connaissent son existence. Il est invisible, intouchable et incompréhensible, sauf pour moi.'' Il marqua une pause, laissant Granger assimiler les informations. ''C'est une de mes capacités spéciales accordées par Sowilo. Voldemort en a d'ailleurs après moi, mais vu que je suis plus ou moins inaccessible, il a installé ses quartiers dans la Forteresse et attend, en analysant mes faits et gestes, et en attaquant pour me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. S'il arrivait à prendre le contrôle de nos ordinateurs, en particulier du mien, et donc de mon avatar, il pourrait s'infiltrer dans la Forteresse et ainsi leurrer Sowilo. Il aurait un accès complet au Code Source.''

Hermione grimaça, c'était bien trop facile à son goût de leurrer Sowilo, ce système si complexe… Elle ignora cette interrogation, elle en avait tant d'autres…  
''Et ces capacités spéciales dont vous avez parlé ?''

Drago soupira.  
''Il faut avoir un minimum de passif dans cet univers pour que Sowilo les distribuent. Et un esprit bien particulier. Aucun joueur, aussi ancien soit-il, n'en a. C'est seulement nous, qui protégeons Sowilo, qui en avons. Il s'agit d'une sorte de… 'Supers pouvoirs', une récompense pour nous quand nous avons prouvé notre loyauté, notre courage. Il faut aussi avoir un bon niveau avec son avatar pour supporter toute la puissance que cela génère. Il va falloir attendre quelques temps pour vous, Granger, vous débutez. Vous avez tout à apprendre et surtout… à prouver.''

La jeune fille baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Drago n'ajouta rien non plus, il se doutait qu'elle avait d'autres questions à poser et qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

''Et Voldemort ?'' Demanda t-elle brusquement, prenant le jeune homme de court. Il lui fit un regard interrogatif. Elle reprit sa respiration. '' A-t-il des capacités spéciales ?''

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit, cela mit mal à l'aise Hermione qui pensait avoir fait une gaffe. Elle allait passer à autre chose quand il répondit :  
''Voldemort aussi a ses facultés, ainsi que mon père… et tous les autres hackers. Mais… ils les ont volées à Sowilo, en la violant avec tous leurs virus ignobles. On a eut une période très sombre vous savez.''

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'approfondit pas le sujet.

''Toutes leurs capacités sont plus ou moins liées à la Destruction, ou à cette fin là.'' Ajouta simplement Malefoy en tapotant sur son clavier.

Severus venait de quitter le village, sans encombres, en utilisant ses propres capacités. De toutes façons, la présence de son diadème était dissuasive, elle montrait son niveau. Il était au rang de Maître.

''Voldemort étant hors jeu, toute notre opération devrait se dérouler sans problème. Il ne doit rester de lui que quelques sbires dont Severus fera de menus morceaux. Le problème le plus délicat réside dans la présence des joueurs et surtout, que Sowilo ne repousse pas Severus, du fait qu'il n'est pas moi. En dernier recours, je lancerais le programme en différé et me rendrais sur Sowilo, mais j'aimerais vraiment éviter ça, ce serait trop dangereux.''

Malefoy garda le silence pour de bon, se concentrant sur son programme et sur Rogue, qui arrivait aux portes du Désert.

''Fais attention, tu entres dans un territoire capricieux. Avec le remue ménage de Voldy, je pense que tu vas avoir du travail.''  
''_Voldy_ ? Tu nous as inventé quoi encore là, Drago ?...''

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
''C'est pour faire plus court…''  
''C'est assez effrayant.''  
''Severus…''  
''Ok, ok… c'est enregistré pour les monstres. Elément principal dans le coin ?''  
''Feu, et un peu de terre.''  
''Et bien, je vais m'amuser. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu…''  
''Fais attention au joueurs.''  
''Drago, j'ai été ton professeur. Cesse donc je te prie, de faire ta mère poule avec moi.''

Malefoy allait répliquer, quand des messages se mirent à clignoter à l'écran.

''Severus, attention ! Un essaim de monstres tout autour de toi. Tu es encerclé.''  
''Sympathique accueil.''

Rogue fit un sourire sarcastique, stoppa sa marche et brandit son poing qui tenait son tout petit sceptre. Celui-ci se mit à briller et à grandir pour prendre une taille assez imposante. Il était presque plus grand que son propriétaire lui-même. La boule bleue irradiait et Rogue arborait un sourire suffisant. Il fit des mouvements secs et précis avec son arme. Une variante de pentacle apparue. C'était un signe impossible à décrire, comme un code secret. L'homme ne bougea plus et se tint droit, attendant visiblement qu'on l'attaque.

''Bon, Drago, annonce la couleur, je vais devoir me battre contre quoi ? Comme ça, je prépare mes sorts avant que les monstres ne se manifestent.''  
''Un dragon, trois salamandres, un serpent et des petites choses négligeables.''  
''Dragon ? Salamandres et serpent ? Ils se sont donné rendez-vous dans le coin ou quoi ?...''  
''Tu es une cible de choix.''  
''C'est si gentil de ta part, Drago…''  
''Arrête de râler. Ta réserve de potion a été refaite, profites-en.''

L'homme fouilla dans sa besace et sortit une fiole bleue, puis la fit tournoyer dans sa main, un air satisfait sur le visage. Son pentacle se mit à briller et il mit la fiole en son centre. Celle-ci y resta figée, demeurant dans les airs. Il entendit un grondement et les monstres se montrèrent enfin.

''J'adore le comité de réception.'' Grinça Severus.

Il lança son sceptre en arrière, comme un joueur de golfe l'aurait fait avec son club. Il frappa ensuite avec force sa fiole, qui explosa en des milliers de morceaux de verres, formant une fine poussière argenté autour de l'homme et libérant le liquide de la potion. Le liquide se mit à tournoyer rapidement.

Rogue garda son sceptre tendu et psalmodia :  
''Ô Marée, je t'invoque, haridelles aquatiques venez à moi, noyez le Feu !''

Le liquide s'étendit brusquement, couvrant tous les monstres qui commençaient à s'énerver et à lancer leurs propres attaques. Severus les évitait souplement et continuait son invocation. Le liquide formait des sortes de vagues, comme un raz-de-marée. Les vagues se transformèrent et des chevaux très maigres et nerveux, faits d'eau, apparurent. Ils galopaient, leur crinière d'embrun flottant et virevoltant. Ils se cabrèrent et hennirent. Ils étaient à la fois magnifiques, gracieux et sinistres à la fois, ayant un parfum de Mort, comme étant un autre de ses visages. Ils foncèrent sur les monstres. Severus lança d'autres sorts pour renforcer son attaque et vint à bout du serpent, d'une salamandre et des 'petites choses négligeables'.

''Pas mal, bon boulot.'' Déclarât Drago.

Severus se mit sur le côté et se cacha grâce à un bout de mur. Il était essoufflé.  
''Il reste les trois plus gros, les autres m'ont déjà donné du fil à retordre, alors là…''  
''Tu as encore de nombreux sorts puissants à faire. Lâche-toi ! Tu as aussi toutes tes autres potions.''  
''Drago, je perçois la présence d'un joueur.''

Le blond cliqua sur sa souris.  
''Tout juste, essaye de ne pas trop l'amocher…''

Severus entendit l'informaticien ricaner.  
''Ce n'est pas le problème, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !''  
''Il t'a probablement suivit du village pour t'affronter. Le pauvre doit avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Dépêche-toi d'en finir avec les monstres, tu pourras t'occuper de lui après. Tu dois absolument être seul pour l'installation du programme.''

Rogue afficha un air agacé.  
''Je pense bien avoir saisi cet état de fait.''  
''Et bien c'est cool alors, maintenant, fait-moi le ménage, pas besoin de finasser.''  
''Je fais toujours tout avec classe, Malefoy, toujours ! Prends-en de la graine.''

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
''Du moment que c'est efficace. Ne tarde pas, c'est tout ce que je demande.''

Severus sortit de sa cachette et fit une pirouette. Il resta dans les airs et tournoya, en faisant de grands mouvements avec son sceptre. Un pentacle apparut de nouveau, différent du premier. Il se maintînt en lévitation et son invocateur se posa avec grâce dessus. La terre trembla et les monstres se mirent à rugirent. Des colonnes d'eau s'échappèrent du sol et voletèrent autour de Severus, qui leva son bras. Une boule d'énergie sortit de sa main et il la lança sur les deux salamandres. L'eau cessa de tournoyer et la suivit. Les deux créatures se débattirent avec vigueur, mais se retrouvèrent encerclées, puis noyées. Le pentacle disparu et Severus atterrit sur le sol avec légèreté. Il semblait fatigué.

''Hey Drago, pourquoi suis-je à bout de souffle ? J'ai déjà combattu bien plus que ça et j'étais en meilleure forme !''  
''L'âge peut-être ?''  
''Drago, je suis sérieux !''

Il entendit le jeune homme soupirer.  
''C'est le programme d'installation que j'ai mit en toi, il t'affaiblit. Pour qu'il se maintienne, il pompe tes points de vie et de magie.''

Severus grimaça.  
''Merci de me le dire maintenant.''  
''Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait une réelle incidence sur toi.''  
''Il pompe beaucoup ?''  
''Non, mais en plus des invocations que tu viens de faire, ce n'est pas anodin. Tu dois finir tout ça rapidement.''  
''Merci Drago… Il ne me reste 'plus' que le dragon.''  
''Les invocations longues distance ne vont pas être très efficaces…''  
''Du corps à corps ? De mieux en mieux.''  
''Arrêt donc de faire ton ronchon.''  
''C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est amusant.''  
''Arrête aussi ta mauvaise fois, on sait tous que tu adores combattre.''  
''Mince, je suis percé à jour.''  
''Tu parles vraiment trop.''  
''Jeune impertinent. Attends qu'on se retrouve tous les deux sur Sowilo…''  
''Vu la conjoncture actuelle, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Tu as un plan pour le dragon ?''  
''Oui, j'ai réussis à réfléchir malgré tes palabres. Alors, je le ramollit à coup de sorts et de potions, puis je lui transperce la tête avec mon sceptre.''  
''Subtile, en effet.''  
''Tu vas chèrement payer ton insolence, Drago, crois-moi. Bon, j'y vais et ensuite, c'est toi que j'assomme.''

Severus s'élança vers le Dragon, farfouilla dans sa sacoche et ressortit avec une fiole de vive couleur entre chaque doigt. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, une main de chaque côté de son visage. Le dragon lui lança un sort et il sauta pour l'éviter. Mais le monstre ne lui laissa aucun répit, enchaînant de multiples attaques. Jusque là, il n'était pas du tout intervenu dans les combat entre l'homme et les autres monstres, il semblait se rattraper maintenant. Les dragons étaient des bêtes assez intelligentes, calculait-il ce qu'il faisait ?

Severus, qui commençait à fatiguer, se demandait s'il ne pourrait jamais répliquer. Il trouva l'occasion et sauta pour se mettre en lévitation et être à une hauteur correcte par rapport au monstre. Il lança ses fioles qui restèrent en l'air, formant un arc au dessus de la tête de leur propriétaire.

''Rouge, Orange, Jaune, Vert, Bleu, Indigo, Violet…'' A chaque couleur énoncée, une fiole brillait. ''Arc-en-ciel, Pont sacré du firmament …'''' Les fioles se mirent à tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. ''SUPERNOVA !''

Les fioles s'entrechoquèrent et formèrent une boule de lumière blanche. Severus plongea son sceptre dedans et la boule fonça sur le dragon. Le monstre émit un hurlement sinistre, aveuglé et un peu abasourdi. Severus en profita pour foncer sur lui tandis que son sceptre se métamorphosait en un arc, la boule bleue étant devenu une flèche. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il banda son arme et tira. Le dragon bougeait beaucoup, l'homme espérait que sa flèche ne ricocherait pas. Il la guida mentalement et celle-ci se planta entre les deux yeux de la bête, mais ne pu complètement s'enfoncer du fait de l'agitation de la proie.

Severus râla, son sceptre redevint normal. Il relança une fiole en l'air, elle avait un éclat doré.  
''Foudre de Thor, marteau divin, déchire le Ciel !''

Un éclair violent sortit de son arme et se dirigea sur la flèche, entrant dans le crâne du dragon, qui hurla, faisant tout trembler autour de lui. Il s'avachi sur le sol, la tête fendue, mais pas encore vaincu.

''Il est bien trop tenace celui-là.'' Rogue voulait que cela se termine, il sentait ses points de vie décliner, sans parler des coups qu'il encaissait. La résistance de la bête l'irritait.

''Severus, tu n'as presque plus de réserve de magie. Une dernière invocation et c'est tout !''  
''Merci pour tes encouragements… Ton programme pompe vraiment trop.''

L'homme soupira et se mit à l'abri derrières des éboulis, pour réfléchir. Il avait un tout petit peu de temps, quelques secondes pendant que le dragon reprenait ses esprits. Même avec le crâne ouvert, ce genre de trucs restait féroce ! Il avait été à peine effleuré par sa _Supernova_. Severus fouilla dans sa besace et sortit cinq fioles dont le liquide était argenté. Une idée lui vint.

Il se redressa et lança les fioles. Comme les autres elles flottèrent, en rond autour de l'invocateur. Il fit un petit geste avec son sceptre et elles tournoyèrent très rapidement.

''Aegir, roi des mers, Seigneur de l'Atlantide, j'implore ton aide ! Ô dieu des flots, déverse ta force…''

Les fioles brillèrent et explosèrent. Une sorte de spectre sortit de chacune d'entre-elles, qui fonça sur Severus, puis entra en lui. L'homme hoqueta et ses yeux devinrent bleu turquoise. Une étrange aura émanait à présent de lui, l'entourant dans un halo azuré. Son sceptre aussi était différent, il ressemblait à une faux. Son bois était devenu blanc et la boule était plus bleue que jamais. Rogue chargea ainsi le dragon qui commençait à cracher du feu, énervé par sa blessure.

Severus balança son arme en un mouvement de rein souple, de l'eau l'accompagna. Puis, il faucha la tête du monstre en faisant une sorte de salto, l'eau achevant le travail. Le monstre disparut en une explosion de pixels et tout redevint 'normal'.

Drago soupira tandis que Granger suivait tout ce qui se passait sur l'écran en silence, fascinée, presque béate.

''Bravo. Il te reste tout juste assez de PV et de PM pour l'installation du programme, alors attention ! Ne tarde plus !''

Severus acquiesça et s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans le désert pour se rapprocher de la Forteresse, quand une dizaine de joueurs l'encercla. Au vu de leurs armes, c'était des débutants. Rogue grimaça.

''J'en fais quoi ? Il me reste des potions, même pas besoin de recourir à la magie. Je les envois paître ailleurs et je pars ?''

Il entendit Drago rire.  
''Non, c'est bon, ne les combats pas, ce sont des bleus. Pas besoin de les dégoûter d'entrée de jeu. Ils n'ont pas du bien évaluer la puissance du coin, et surtout, la tienne. Marchande.''

L'homme soupira et s'adressa aux joueurs.  
''Que voulez-vous ?''

Celui qui semblait les avoir dirigés ici s'avança.  
''Nous souhaitons vous combattre pour avoir accès à la Forteresse.'' Il ne paraissait pas très sûr de lui. Severus, qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, l'impressionnait.  
''Vous venez à peine de débuter sur Sowilo, vous êtes encore trop faibles, même à dix. Pourquoi un tel empressement ? Il n'y a rien à voir là-bas.''

Le joueur le défia du regard.  
''Et vous, pourquoi y allez-vous alors?''

Severus l'écrasa de son regard sombre et son diadème se développa sur son front, formant de subtiles entrelacs d'argent et de pierres bleues. Cela eut le but escompté, tous les joueurs perdirent leur superbe. Ils furent pris d'une soudaine timidité devant la puissance de l'homme.

''J'ai le niveau d'y faire quelque chose.'' Voyant l'effet qu'il leur faisait, il tenta de radoucir son visage et sortit les potions qui lui restait dans sa besace, et leur tendit. ''Je suis Maître Alchimiste, elles pourront vous êtres utiles. Prenez-les, vous ne serez pas venus pour rien. Mais un conseil, repartez d'où vous êtes venus et entraînez-vous.''

Ils acquiescèrent, leurs visages oscillant entre émerveillement, admiration et malaise. Ils repartirent rapidement.

''Ça été vite réglé finalement, tout en classe et en finesse, n'est-ce pas Severus ?''  
''Sale morveux. Il n'y a pas d'autres monstres dans le coin ?''

''Non, tu peux courir sans crainte.''

L'homme approuva et se mit en route tout en diminuant la taille de son sceptre.

''Les armes peuvent changer ?'' Interrogea Granger, sortant de son hébétement, curieuse.  
''Dans certaines circonstances, oui, selon la magie que vous utilisez. Mais il faut être expérimenté pour le faire.''  
''Et les potions ?''  
''Tout le monde peut avoir n'importe quel artefact, mais en fonction de votre type d'avatar et de votre puissance, vous aurez votre spécialité que vous seule pourrez utiliser à quasi 100. Severus est Alchimiste, il utilise les potions, et même, les _fabriques_, elles sont donc très spéciales. Vous, vous êtes Scribe, vous avez les livres, moi…'' Il hésita. ''Je suis Shaman, je n'ai pas d'objet spécial, ni d'arme à part un sceptre ridicule, en cas de corps à corps violent. Mon rapport avec Sowilo est très particulier, mais vous n'avez pas à en savoir plus. Vous le verrez très bien par vous-même de toutes façons.''

Il retourna complètement à son écran et s'exclama : ''Tu arrives au château, garde ton diadème complet, je vais m'en servir pour que Sowilo te reconnaisse.''

Il tapota sur son clavier et Hermione demanda encore :  
''Complet ?''

Drago ne lâcha pas son ordinateur des yeux et répondit avec distance :  
''Oui, votre marque, à l'état normal, donne une approximation de votre statut, de vos pouvoirs. Complet, il donne avec exactitude votre spécialité, votre niveau réel, et votre élément. Enfin, pour ceux qui arrivent à le décrypter.''

La jeune fille demeura de nouveau silencieuse.  
La pierre bleue centrale sur le front de Rogue se mit à briller et il entra dans la forteresse.

''Vas dans le cachot le plus profond.''  
''Il n'y a pas de monstre ici ?'' Demanda Granger.  
''Non, la Forteresse est un lieu sacré, un peu comme une église ou un temple. C'est aussi le seul accès au cœur de Sowilo, au Code Source. Les monstres ne peuvent survivre ici, sauf s'ils sont là pour défendre Sowilo. Aucune âme avec des intentions malsaines ne peut aller loin. C'est pour cela que le danger vient des virus et du piratage en lui-même. C'est plus pernicieux.''

Rogue courrait et descendait les escaliers de pierre à grande vitesse. Les images défilaient rapidement et Hermione regretta de ne pas pouvoir admirer plus le château qui semblait être très beau.

''Ça y est, j'y suis.'' Déclara Rogue, arrivé à un cul de sac.  
''Très bien, pose tes mains sur le mur en face de toi.''

Severus afficha un air perplexe mais obtempéra. Drago se mit à tapoter frénétiquement sur son clavier et dit :  
''Accès Athanor activé. Données de Maya transmises. Ouverture du Code Source.''

De longues suites de chiffres blanches apparurent sur le mur, faisant presque sursauter Severus qui était à présent stupéfié. Voir le Code Source était quelque chose de fabuleux. C'était toute l'histoire de la Terre et de ses habitants qui se déroulait sous les yeux de l'homme.

''Et maintenant ?'' Demanda t-il.  
''Tu ne bouges pas, je vais installer le programme.''

Drago tapa encore sur son clavier et cliqua sur sa souris. Les autres petites pierres bleues du diadème de Severus brillèrent à leur tour.

''Processus enclenché.'' Indiqua Malefoy.

Des chiffes dorés se mirent à apparaître, s'ajoutant au milieu des algorithmes, déplaçant les autres, puis devenant blancs à leur tour. Cela dura un certain moment, pendant lequel le Code Source se modifia. Mais cela n'en finissait pas et Severus était épuisé, il tremblait et sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher sous peu. Il allait être bientôt à court de point de vie et de magie…

''Alors Drago, il y en a encore pour longtemps ?'' Demanda t-il.  
''Non, c'est presque finit, tiens bon !''

Le blond regardait avec angoisse le taux de progression de l'installation. S'en était à 60. Il regarda ensuite les PM et les PV de Severus et grimaça. Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au bout. Il restait toujours la solution de convertir les points de magie en point de vie, mais ça ralentirait l'installation. Cependant, si l'homme se retrouvait à cours de point de vie, l'installation cessait complètement.

Drago soupira.  
''Severus, je vais convertir tes points.'' Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Severus avait compris, l'expression de son visage le montrait. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. En effet, ce genre d'action était en général faite parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Ce n'était donc jamais bon signe. Drago fit apparaître de nouvelles fenêtres sur son écran et opéra. Quand tout fut finit, il regarda de nouveau le taux d'avancement : 70. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais ! Severus avait raison : tous ses plans étaient foireux. Pourtant, il y avait tant réfléchit, il avait tout prévu… Pourquoi tout devait toujours être plus compliqué et finir mal ?...

Granger l'observait en retrait. Elle ne devait pas avoir tout comprit ce qui se passait, mais elle avait sûrement saisit l'essentiel. Malefoy se prit la tête entre ses mains.

''Que se passe t-il quand nous arrivons à 0 point de vie ?'' Demanda la jeune fille.

Le blond soupira encore, se redressa et se tourna vers elle.  
''Pas grand-chose en fait. Vous vous retrouvez K.O., plus moyen de combattre. Il suffit juste de vous faire 'soigner'. Mais là… avec la situation actuelle… Si Severus perd tous ses points de vie, l'installation du programme va être ratée et vu que l'on touche au Code Source, cela va être catastrophique. Plus encore, Severus va être coupé d'ici… comme vous l'avez été.''

Ranger pâlit.  
''Et qu'allez-vous faire pour le sauver ?''

Les épaules de Malefoy s'affaissèrent, il bascula dans son fauteuil, le regard étrangement vide.  
''Je réfléchis…'' murmura t-il, ''mais je ne trouve rien, je me sens si impuissant… Si je rajoute un code pour modifier les paramètres de Severus, cela va tout faire buguer… Je ne peux rien faire à part quelques bidouilles comme la conversion. De toutes façons, comme j'ai donné mon identification à Severus, plus personne ne peut le rejoindre, il n'y a que lui que Sowilo accepte.'' Il tourna sa tête vers l'écran et écarquilla les yeux. ''Severus !'' S'écria t-il brusquement.

L'homme s'était écroulé sur le sol. L'installation en était à 80.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Drago…'' Bégaya Rogue. ''Je sais comment revenir, fais-moi confiance…'' Il fit une petite pause. ''Mais surtout, fais-_toi_ confiance… ainsi qu'à Sowilo. Tu as fais de ton mieux.''

Alors que le taux d'installation était arrivé à 85, les points de vie de l'homme furent réduits à 0 et Rogue commença à se désintégrer en une fine poussière bleutée. Drago hurla et tapa furieusement, sur son clavier en vain. Toutes les fenêtres disparurent à part celle de l'installation.

Granger le fit remarquer au blond :  
''Regardez, le programme continue de fonctionner !''

Le jeune homme se redressa et constata ce que lui disait son assistante. Il se tourna vers son équipe et leur demanda d'un ton sec :  
''Et Severus ?''  
''Tout est 'normal' pour l'instant.''

Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.  
''Voila qui est étrange…'' Murmura t-il.

Le taux d'installation afficha finalement 100 et toute la connexion à Sowilo se réinitialisa d'elle-même. Drago entendit ensuite un hoquet et se précipita vers les transmetteurs. Severus revenait à lui, mais il avait l'air épuisé. Il papillonna des yeux, son regard était hagard. Drago poussa ceux qui s'occupait de lui, pour les replacer et prendre en charge lui-même l'homme.  
Il le prit d'ailleurs brièvement dans ses bras.  
''Tu m'as fais si peur… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

Rogue paraissait être dans un état second.  
''De l'eau…'' murmura t-il. Cela surpris le blond. Severus n'écoutait rien. Il était comme… encore connecté à Sowilo… ''De l'eau… très chaude… Dans une grande bassine… dans les transmetteurs…''

Malefoy le regardait comme s'il était fou. Granger s'était figée, ne sachant que faire. Rogue se redressa et se leva d'un coup, faisant presque tomber Drago. Il attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise, le faisant sursauter et le surélevant légèrement du sol.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et Drago pu voir l'éclat dans ses yeux : Severus n'était pas lui-même. L'homme se mit à lui hurler :  
''De l'eau très chaude, dans une bassine, vite !''  
''Malefoy, écoutez ce qu'il dit ! Il ne se calmera pas sinon !'' Cria Granger.

Drago acquiesça et bredouilla, encore sonné :  
''d'ac… d'accords… j'ai compris. Lâche-moi maintenant, j'étouffe…''

L'homme obtempéra et desserra sa prise. Drago retomba sur le sol lourdement et se massa le cou en grimaçant. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce rapidement. Rogue faillit basculer en arrière, n'ayant plus assez de forces pour se maintenir debout. Les autres membres de l'équipe le rattrapèrent et le firent asseoir dans le fauteuil de Malefoy. Le blond, lui, courut jusqu'au bureau de Lovegood et y pénétra violemment.

''Trouvez-moi un genre de grande bassine et remplissez-là d'eau très chaude. Ne posez pas de question, agissez, et faites vite !''

Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, laissant le jeune fille hébétée et perplexe. Néanmoins, elle reprit vite ses esprits et fit ce que lui avait demandé son supérieur.

Drago retourna à la salle des transmetteurs et attendit Lovegood qui ne tarda pas à revenir, avec ce que le blond avait demandé. Elle passa le tout à Severus sous les indications de Malefoy, puis retourna à son bureau. L'homme prit la bassine sans hésitation et la mit dans un des transmetteurs. Il ferma le sas et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il tapa un code étrange et une nouvelle connexion avec Sowilo fut établie. Dans le transmetteur, les scanners se mirent en marche et l'équipe qui s'en occupait suivait les données que les machines leurs renvoyaient avec inquiétude.

''La température monte !''  
''Le courant électrique augmente aussi…''  
''Nous avons perdu le contrôle des scanners !''

Drago écoutait et observait tout ça sans rien dire ni faire, stupéfait. Granger n'en menait pas large non plus. Le blond tenta alors d'arrêter Severus qui continuait toujours de taper sur l'ordinateur. Mais il ne fit qu'atterrir sur les fesses plus loin, par terre. Severus l'avait bloqué et bousculé, lui si calme et mesuré…. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, de la fumée blanche se forma dans les transmetteurs et l'eau bouillonnait. L'équipe s'en éloigna. Rapidement, ils ne purent plus rien voir à l'intérieur. Severus arrêta de taper et un très long et compliqué algorithme se déroula à l'écran. Il se passa la main sur le front, très pâle, puis s'évanouit. Drago le rattrapa de justesse et l'emmena en douceur sur le sol. Il appela de nouveau Lovegood, de son portable.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son ordinateur pour analyser le code. Il eut quelques difficultés mais parvint tout de même à décrypter quelques petites choses. Il ne fut pas déçu ! Granger s'approcha et, devinant la question silencieuse de la jeune fille, le blond déclara :  
''On dirait un code source parallèle. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Voyez ici et là…'' il montrait différents endroits sur l'écran.

Granger écarquilla les yeux.  
''On dirait… des formules chimiques…''  
''C'est exact… ici de l'eau, de l'hydrogène… toutes sortes de minéraux et même… des particules de sang.''

Lovegood, qui venait d'arriver, fut intriguée par la discussion et s'approcha elle aussi de l'écran. Elle fit des yeux ronds.  
''Oh… on dirait… C'est un véritable élixir de vie celle formule !'' S'exclama t-elle. Drago et Granger se tournèrent vers elle, attendant des explications. '' On dirait aussi… du liquide amiothique…''

Les deux informaticiens écarquillèrent les yeux et fixèrent de nouveau leur attention sur l'écran. Pourquoi un tel code se déroulait-il sous leurs yeux ? Et que se passait-il dans les transmetteurs ?

Soudain, de petites explosions se firent entendre. Rien de vraiment inquiétant, s'était juste… surprenant. Les portes du sas s'ouvrirent et la fumée se dissipa brusquement. Le laboratoire fut envahit et Drago se précipita pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Quand le brouillard disparut finalement pour de bon, le blond bondit littéralement sur le transmetteur.

Les autres le laissèrent faire, attendant son verdict. Mais le jeune informaticien restait étrangement silencieux, comme choqué. Hermione aurait voulu aller voir aussi, mais elle était coincée par son fauteuil. Des membres de l'équipe s'en chargèrent et le silence de Malefoy devint contagieux. Ce fut néanmoins lui qui ouvrit la bouche le premier :  
''Un enfant…'' Murmura t-il seulement.

Hermione se demanda vaguement si la fumée n'était pas toxique et si elle n'avait pas fait perdre le peu de raison qui restait au blond. Drago fit un signe à l'équipe autour de lui et ils bougèrent la bassine à l'extérieur de transmetteur. Elle avait l'air plus lourde qu'avant. Curieusement, ils prenaient d'infinies précautions, comme si un caisson en métal pouvait être fragile…

Mais quand Hermione pu enfin le voir en entier, un cri de surprise sortit de sa gorge, puis l'effarement s'abattit sur elle. Ce n'était pas le caisson qui était fragile, mais ce qu'il y avait à l'_intérieur_… Et Malefoy n'avait définitivement pas perdu la tête.

Mais… que s'était-il passé ? Comment… comment cela pouvait-il être ?  
Un frêle et pâle jeune garçon, d'environs neufs ans, des cheveux épais et couleur nuit, un air doux sur son visage endormit, était allongé en fœtus dans la cuvette métallique.

Qui était-il ? _Qu_'était-il ?...  
Et Sowilo ?...

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du V****ème**** chapitre  
**_Hé, hé… Sympa comme fin, non ?  
J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés._


	7. Chapitre VI

**Sowilo : Terre des Origines**

Chapitre VI :

_**Note de l'auteur :**__  
Chapitre suivant !  
Pour ceux qui souhaitaient voir Harry, vous allez être contentes _**:D**_ !  
J'espère que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire…  
L'histoire se rapproche doucement de la fin maintenant que nous avons dépassé le point culminant : l'arrivée d'Harry.  
Désolée pour le 'faux chapitre' qui a été posté, je me suis trompée, j'avais posté le chapitre du 'Retour en Enfance' par erreur _XD_, donc je l'ai vite effacé.  
Celui-là est bon, rassurez vous! lol  
Pensez à reviewer avant que ça ne soit fini !  
Je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !  
Bisous_

_Procne_

Drago, même s'il ne comprenait pas la présence de ce jeune garçon ici, n'y comment il était arrivé, décida d'oublier ses interrogations et d'agir en faisant l'essentiel.  
En effet, cet enfant semblait assez mal en point. Le blond sortit son portable et appela les médecins qu'il avait à son service, chargeant Lovegood d'être le chef des soins.

Ils arrivèrent quasiment immédiatement et transportèrent le garçon en soins intensifs.  
Tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux, il serait impossible d'avoir des réponses, en faisant des examens et des tests approfondis par exemple.

Pendant ce temps là, l'équipe 'auscultait' les Transmetteurs, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Et, le plus étonnant : rien n'avait été endommagé, alors qu'il venait de ce passer quelque chose, si ce n'est incroyable, du moins dangereux. La présence d'humidité ou d'eau près de circuits électriques, surtout près d'une technologie si complexe et fragile, n'avait jamais été très recommandé…

Encore un mystère. Il y en avait tellement maintenant, que tout le monde était plus ou moins blasé. Un mystère de plus ou de moins, qu'elle différence ?

Hermione commençait à ce demander jusqu'à quel point Sowilo influençait leur vie, car elle en était certaine, et son raisonnement était logique, tout ce qui venait de se passer, l'enfant, les transmetteurs intacts, Rogue étant revenu sans presque aucunes difficultés… c'était l'œuvre de Sowilo. Alors cette question tournait dans sa tête : qu'était donc Sowilo ?

Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'esprit très volontaire, une énergie, quelque chose dans ce goût, rien de bien cartésien quoi… La jeune fille occulta cette question, son attention se penchant sur le jeune garçon dont les résultats n'allait plus tarder à être donnés.  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était arrivé et il était toujours endormit. Il semblait être dans une sorte de coma qui lui permettait de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement.

Et on pouvait dire qu'il s'adaptait bien… En deux jours, il s'était transformé de telle façon qu'à présent, il semblait avoir 15/16 ans. C'était étonnant ! Il avait grandit d'un coup ! Qu'elle n'avait pas été la surprise des scientifiques en voyant, le lendemain de son arrivée, les premiers changements pour le moins… inattendus. Ses cheveux avait suivit cette croissance et lui arrivait à présent au milieu du dos, mais tant qu'il serait endormit, impossible de lui couper, ce serait trop dangereux.

Comme son état était stable, Lovegood avait décidé de faire les examens. Ils avaient alors révélé que cet enfant était un être humain tout à fait 'normal', sans aucun particularité dans son métabolisme qui aurait pu expliquer qui il était. D'un côté c'était rassurant, d'un autre, c'était frustrant.

Mais cet enfant, devenu adolescent, allait bien finir par se réveiller, du moins l'espéraient-ils tous, et par donner des réponses. Mais là encore, rien n'était moins sûr.  
Heureusement, leurs espoirs furent récompensés. L'enfant prit connaissance après quatre jours de coma récupérateur. Il avait d'immenses yeux verts et son regard troubla toute l'assemblée autour de lui.

Il les observa en silence, calme, l'œil vif et plutôt intelligent. Il semblait analyser et tenter de comprendre la situation, mais tout lui échappait complètement. Il finit d'ailleurs par grimacer et émit un borborygme indéfinissable.

Drago comprit alors ce qui se passait. Même si cet enfant avait grandit d'un coup, son esprit restait néanmoins celui d'un bébé : il avait tout à apprendre, marcher, parler, les choses de la vie… cependant, il se doutait que cet apprentissage ne serait pas commun à celui des autres enfants. Cet être leur réservait de toutes façons sûrement bien des surprises. Mais Drago n'avait pas peur, cet enfant venait de Sowilo, ce ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de négatif.

D'ailleurs, sur le front du brun, Drago avait reconnu un fin éclair, comme une cicatrice, gravé avec subtilité dans la peau. C'était le symbole de Sowilo : la Lumière, la Vie. Sowilo était d'ailleurs une rune nordique, une rune divinatoire, le langage divin des vikings. Le groupe avait d'ailleurs essayé de chercher une quelconque signification à cela, ils avaient alors suggéré que les Vikings étaient peut être en connexion avec Sowilo et que leurs Runes venaient sûrement directement de là bas. Un langage semblable s'y trouvait, s'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait découvert que Sowilo s'appelait… Sowilo.

Voldemort aussi l'avait comprit et il en avait prit le contre-pied. La rune inverse de Sowilo, était Eihwaz, l'éclair inversé, la Mort. Il l'avait prise comme symbole de son propre groupe.

L'enfant fut baptisé 'Harry' par Drago, qui était plus ou moins son père, ou son créateur, et qui avait donc de ce fait, sa responsabilité. Il pirata les archives nationales et lui donna une identité, un passé, une famille… tout pour qu'il puisse être intégré à la société, Britannique ou mondiale. Il s'appelait donc Harry, Harry Potter, orphelin, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture, sous la responsabilité de Drago 'grâce' à Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait adopté. Vu sa croissance, trouver une date de naissance n'avait pas été facile. Il était né le 30 juillet et avait dans les 18 ans pour l'instant.

Tous les membres du groupe, en plus des médecins, participaient activement à l'apprentissage d'Harry et celui-ci apprenait vite. Il était effectivement intelligent et vif d'esprit, néanmoins, il se révélait assez maladroit et plutôt impulsif, ainsi qu'irréfléchis, enchaînant ainsi bêtises sur bêtises. Ce qui avait le don d'irriter au plus au point Drago qui n'était pas homologué à supporter les personnes aussi imprudentes et énergiques, qui nécessitait une attention de tous les instants.

Tout le monde l'appréciait, Harry était plutôt gentil et agréable, mais Drago avait vraiment du mal à le supporter et l'évitait de plus en plus, travaillant sur des logiciels et des mises à jours pour Sowilo, s'enfermant pendant des heures dans son bureau. Il reléguait ainsi la responsabilité d'Harry aux autres, notamment à Granger, qui s'était révélée une nounou très douée et attentive, ainsi que _patiente_, ce que Drago n'était pas.

Severus semblait à bout lui aussi, alors qu'il était si calme et posé, le gamin le mettait sur les nerfs, surtout qu'Harry, pour une raison inconnu, n'arrêtait pas de le coller lui et Drago, alors qu'il devait pertinemment sentir qu'il les agaçait et qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Alors que les deux hommes le repoussaient constamment, il revenait en permanence à la charge.

Il semblait d'ailleurs adorer Drago, pour lequel il avait une affection et une admiration sans borne. Sans doute était-ce lié au fait que Drago était le concepteur du programme qui devait protéger Sowilo à l'origine. Si Sowilo avait pensé le récompenser en rendant Harry peau de glue, et bien elle s'était lourdement trompé et avait donné à Drago un cadeau _très_ empoisonné.

Néanmoins, le blond ne pouvait que reconnaître les progrès considérable que faisait le brun. Il marchait parfaitement, courait et se servait de tout son corps avec habileté. Il parlait à peu près correctement et savait manier toutes sortes d'objets, pouvait à peu près tenir une conversation, même si ça ne volait pas haut, et comprenait de plus en plus de choses de son environnement. Tout cela en à peine trois semaines, trois courtes semaines pour ce qui était de l'apprentissage. Mais cela avait 3 longues semaines pour ce qui était de supporter Harry…

Granger remettait d'ailleurs régulièrement en place Severus et Drago pour leur comportement franchement désagréable et même parfois méchant. Drago s'en voulait d'un côté, parce qu'après tout, c'était une part de Sowilo, mais il était tellement irrité par ce gamin chiant au possible qu'il préférait l'envoyer paître avec ses remords. Il ne fallait abuser non plus. Drago n'était pas un saint, ni un enfant de cœur.

Très rapidement, Harry développa un don inné pour l'informatique, rivalisant carrément avec Drago qui devenait vert. Le brun, avait commencé par manipuler un ordinateur par erreur. Curieux, il avait un peu touché à tout et avait finit par un peu tout connaître du système informatique du groupe, faisant même parfois découvrir aux membres des choses qu'ils ignoraient. Drago, bien sur, les connaissait, mais de savoir que ce gamin avait si facilement réussit à les apprendre le rendait fou.

Ce n'était pas logique pour lui, ça le dépassait. Et il n'aimait pas les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Quand on était habitué à être un géni, en ayant un QI bien supérieur à la normal, on aimait que toute réflexion soit à notre portée et clairement comprise. On aimait que tout soit réglé et parfait, sans anicroche, sans interférence.  
Mais Harry était lui-même une grosse interférence, brouillant un signal pourtant bien établi et fichant tout en l'air, ce nigaud.

Drago attendais néanmoins avec impatience qu'Harry parle mieux, pour qu'il leur explique tout ce qu'il savait pour Sowilo, parce que le blond le savait, quelque chose de latent était caché en lui. Cela vint assez vite, à peut près un mois après l'apparition de 'l'enfant' qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Sa croissance c'était d'ailleurs _enfin_ stoppée, il semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que Drago ce qui, selon l'informaticien, devait probablement être _plus_ qu'une coïncidence. Il s'attendait à tout avec Sowilo, à présent.

D'ailleurs, l'esprit d'Harry avait aussi énormément mûrit et s'adaptait à peu près à l'âge qu'il était censé avoir. Bien sur, il n'avait aucune expérience dans la vie et connaissait assez peu de choses du monde, même si Granger et les autres essayaient de remédier à ça. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu le différencier de quelqu'un de 'normal'. Oui, parce que pour Drago, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Il se demandait même jusqu'à quelque point il était vraiment humain. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un programme informatique qu'il avait créé, sans réels sentiments, sans âme, sans rien… de vraiment humain… Cela le dérangeait de l'imaginer comme étant un 'être', une 'conscience', quelqu'un quoi.

Non, ce n'était personne. Juste Harry, la création issue de calculs laborieux et subtils tout droit sortis de l'esprit d'un génie. Il était simplement là pour protéger Sowilo, bien que vu son apparence, Drago se demandait encore comment ils allaient bien pouvoir se servir de cette nouvelle 'arme'. Là encore, rien n'était aussi facile. L'étroitesse d'esprit de Drago allait être pas mal balayée. Mais il avait le temps pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à comprendre tout ce bazard.

Sowilo, justement, avait retrouvé une connexion normale depuis plus d'une semaine, même si les joueurs avaient déjà commencé à y aller avant. Mais à peine tout avait-il été rétablit qu'une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort s'était faite sentir, nécessitant la présence de Severus sur le terrain. Harry avait tout observé sans dire mot, mais analysant, enregistrant tout, dans les moindres détails, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

Drago était surexcité, angoissé, depuis le problème de l'apparition d'Harry, il n'avait plus pu mettre réellement au point de protection satisfaisante, il comptait sur le programme de protection pour ça. Mais Harry, pour l'instant, ne servait à _rien_.

Le brun justement, était loin d'être bête, et comprenait parfaitement ce que l'informaticien pensait de lui, il le savait, mais ne l'appréciait certainement pas. Quoi qu'en dise Drago, il avait sa propre conscience, son propre ressenti des choses. Il avait bien remarqué que le blond le détestait et cela lui faisait mal car lui, il l'adorait.

Harry ne savait pas se l'expliquer mais pour lui, Drago était tout, son monde, son centre de gravité, probablement parce qu'il était son créateur. Ça aussi il le savait. Il savait qu'il était issu d'un programme informatique, mais Sowilo avait fait de lui bien plus que ça, elle avait fait de lui une être vivant, un être humain. Peut être que c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ça que Drago ne parvenait pas à l'accepter.

En tous cas, le voir se démener comme ça, le voir en difficulté… Harry avait envie de l'aider, mais il savait que le blond ne laisserait pas faire. Il avait aussi envie de protéger Sowilo… Il sentait que ce virus, cette attaque, était plus forte encore que les autres, que la difficulté ne cessait plus d'augmenter. Il vit alors Drago se précipiter vers les transmetteurs et lancer un transfert différé. La panique prit Harry qui se mit à hurler, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

''Non, Drago !''

Le blond se retourna brusquement surpris, puis il lui fit un sourire goguenard.  
''Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?''

Granger le regarda horrifiée en le voyant lui parler ainsi. Elle appréciait moyennement le comportement de l'informaticien envers le brun.  
Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et afficha un air décidé.

''Si tu y vas toi aussi, Sowilo sera sans défense ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire quelque chose ! Voldemort veut vous piéger !''

Drago lui fit un regard sévère et moqueur.  
''Ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives à enchaîner des phrases plus longues que tu connais tout. Reste à ta place. Severus est en danger, Sowilo aussi, si toi tu ne peux rien faire moi si, je ne laisserait pas Voldemort faire ce qu'il veut.''

Harry eut une pique au cœur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était nouveau pour lui toute cette profusion de sentiments. Même si, en effet, il ignorait beaucoup de chose, il restait quelqu'un d'intelligent et il avait comprit la situation. Drago fit un signe de tête à Granger en entrant dans le transmetteur, avant de partir sur Sowilo. La jeune fille prit les commandes des ordinateurs, mais elle était nouvelle, elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Un peu plus d'un mois d'expérience, même quand on était très intelligent, ne suffisait pas pour contrer une des plus fortes attaques de Voldemort.

Drago était arrivé sur Sowilo, élégant, ses cheveux un peu plus longs, lâchés, flottant dans le vent. Il avait un fin sceptre dans le dos, une besace sur le côté, et était habillé tout de bleu. Sa cape l'enveloppait avec grâce, lui aussi était magnifique. Il fonça droit dans la bataille qui faisait rage.

Harry l'observait avec avidité, ravi de ce qu'il voyait, mais très inquiet aussi. Il resta en arrière dans le laboratoire, regardant tout le monde batailler contre le virus, chacun à sa manière, et Hermione lutter contre sa propre panique. Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes au bord des yeux.

''Il… il a bloqué tous les transmetteurs, il a coupé la connexion entre les corps de Malefoy et Rogue, et Sowilo, ils ne pourront pas venir, ils vont disparaître… il est presque à la Forteresse. Sowilo est perdue… que dois-je faire ? Même avec mon intelligence, je n'y arrive pas… Je ne veux pas ça…''

Harry avança vers elle et lui fit un sourire doux, elle le regarda, étonné, s'approcher des transmetteur, pensif.

''Avant tout, tu dois récupérer la connexion entre les transmetteurs et Sowilo. Je vais allez les aider.''

Hermione fit des yeux ronds.  
''Tu vas faire _quoi_ ?...''

Même les autres membres s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et observait le jeune homme avec surprise. Soudain ils le virent briller d'une forte lumière dorée. Progressivement, les molécules de son corps se transformèrent en pixels, s'évaporant dans l'air, et il disparut.  
Un signal sur l'ordinateur fit retourner l'attention d'Hermione et elle vit avec surprise qu'Harry était à présent sur Sowilo.

Son avatar était beaucoup plus simple que ceux que la jeune fille avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Déjà, il avait conservé son apparence, aucun changement, même dans la coupe de cheveux. Ensuite, il était habillé d'une simple tunique blanche, pieds nus sur le sol terreux de Sowilo, l'œil ferme.

Il paraissait si faible… Même si ce qu'il avait fait pour venir sur Sowilo, sans moyens informatiques, était extraordinaire, Hermione voyait mal comment il pourrait être d'une quelconque aide pour Malefoy ou Rogue. Il se mit à courir, bousculant les autres joueurs qui continuaient de vivre leur vie sur Sowilo, sans se douter du danger qu'ils couraient.

Il devait aller à la Forteresse. S'il pouvait sauver Drago et Severus, ce serait de là-bas, mais aussi, il devait arrêter Voldemort. Cependant, elle était assez loin. Hermione, qui avait à peu près anticipé ce qu'Harry voulait faire, se demandait elle aussi comment il allait faire pour y arriver à temps. Elle le vit alors commencer une invocation. Il faisait de grands gestes, faisant virevolter le vent autour de lui, soulevant la poussière et la terre. Le sol se mit à trembler et une énorme créature ailée apparue, sortant de terre en dégageant une énorme lumière.

C'était une sorte d'oiseau, tout fait de flammes, ressemblant à un cygne… Un phénix.  
Hermione regardait à présent son écran bouche bée. Comment Harry avait-il pu faire ça ? Ce devait être la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds sur Sowilo, du moins sous forme humaine, et si ce qu'elle avait appris était juste, le Phénix était une des dernière invocations qu'un Maître pouvait apprendre, c'était une des plus difficiles. Elle soupira.

Elle le vit chevaucher l'animal qui se laissa faire sans aucune réaction. Puis, il s'envola, l'emportant avec lui à une vitesse folle. Il devrait pouvoir arriver sans aucun problème. L'image sur l'écran défilait elle aussi, mais Hermione pu constater que plus Harry s'approchait de la Forteresse, plus l'atmosphère devenait sombre et lourde. Voldemort avait laissé des traces derrière lui. Les paysages n'étaient plus que désolation, destruction… Des créatures horribles étaient apparues, mais étant pour la plupart terrestres, Harry ne risquait rien. Le peu qui l'approchaient étaient consumées par le pouvoir du Phénix.

Comment de telles choses avaient pu arriver jusque là, la Forteresse était un lieu sacré d'après Malefoy… le virus avait-il à ce point affaiblit Sowilo ? C'était vraiment inquiétant, Hermione avait hâte qu'Harry arrive à la Forteresse. Il y fut assez vite, heureusement, grâce au pouvoir du Phénix. Quand le jeune homme posa les pieds sur le sol, l'oiseau disparu, le laissant seul, mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur.

Il y entra sans hésitation et couru à l'intérieur. D'autres créatures étaient là, ce qui l'étonna et le dégoûta. Ils souillaient le cœur de Sowilo. Il se mit alors à lancer des sorts violents, terrassant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, étonnant un peu plus chaque fois Hermione qui le regardait. Cela la rassurait aussi de voir qu'il pouvait se défendre aussi bien.  
Le lien qu'il avait avec Sowilo était sans aucun doute très fort, ce qui devait lui conférer des pouvoirs très intéressants. Finalement, il pourrait peut-être beaucoup aider…

Il commença à s'enfoncer dans les escaliers qui menaient au plus profond de la Forteresse. Il avançait de plus en vite, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quand il arriva il eut la surprise d'y découvrir un autre joueur. Quand ses bruits de pas se répercutèrent contre les murs, le joueur se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il était incroyablement beau. Drago et Severus aussi l'étaient, mais lui, s'était différent. Il dégageait une aura incroyable, puissante, écrasante même. Il était mystérieux et Harry avait comme une envie de le connaître plus.

Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette sensation. Il savait juste que son cœur battait différemment de tout à l'heure, que son corps semblait brûlant tout d'un coup. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, droit dans les yeux, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, complètement submergés par la vision de l'autre.

Il était châtain, des yeux d'un bleu étonnement foncé et profond, a-t-elle point qu'ils semblaient être noirs ou même, améthyste. Il était grand, avait un port altier, devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, et était sûrement plus vieux qu'Harry. Ses traits étaient fins mais un sourire méprisant semblait suspendu au bout de ses lèvres. Sourire qu'il avait plus ou moins perdu en voyant Harry, remplacé par un air de pur étonnement.

Qui était donc cet être qui venait de troubler son activité ? Des cheveux sombres comme la nuit, en bataille, de grands yeux verts étincelants, un air doux et innocent, comme l'aurait un enfant. Mais il semblait aussi terriblement décidé, tenace. Il était tellement habillé simplement, que s'en était incroyable. Etait-il un joueur ou un des humains qui vivaient complètement sur Sowilo ?  
Il était fascinant, pas vraiment beau, mais attirant.

''Quel est ton nom ?''

L'homme paru désarçonné par cette question, par cette voix enchanteresse. Il lui fit un sourire, sans mépris cette fois-ci.

''Tom.'' Sa voix à lui était grave, captivante. ''Et toi ?''

Le brun parut hésiter.

''Je m'appelle Harry.'' La sienne était claire, presque androgyne, pourtant, il était incontestablement masculin.  
''C'est un joli prénom. D'où viens-tu ? De Sowilo ou de la Terre ?''  
''Des deux.'' Il n'aurait peut être pas du dire ça, mais il se sentait bien et il savait que Sowilo pourrait le protéger quoi qu'il arrive malgré son état de faiblesse actuel. Il se sentait en confiance.

L'homme rit, c'était un son étrange, mais très agréable.  
''Voila qui n'est pas commun.'' Cet Harry l'intéressait vraiment au plus au point. ''Moi, je viens de la Terre.''  
''Je le savais.'' Tom rit encore. ''Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?''

L'homme aurait pût être décontenancé, mais non.  
''Voila une bonne question.''

Devait-il lui répondre ? Mais Harry l'attirait tellement, il voulait tellement en savoir plus sur lui. Il pourrait bien remettre à plus tard ce qu'il faisait, surtout maintenant que Malefoy et Rogue était hors d'état de nuire. Il passa devant le jeune homme brun et lui dit :

''Tu m'as peut être empêché de faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable.''

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué et pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre, il avait un peu peur d'interpréter dans un sens qui le dérangeait vraiment.

''J'espère que nous nous reverrons. Laisse-moi un message…''

Il disparut, laissant là Harry, désorienté, perdu même, le cœur complètement sans dessus dessous. Que se passait-il ? Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors les Codes chiffrés qui apparaissaient de temps à autre sur le mur et il grimaça. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre lui et cet homme, mais qu'allait-il faire s'il faisait partie de ces personnes qui voulaient du mal à Sowilo ?

Il s'approcha du mur où apparaissait les Codes et posa ses mains dessus. Il libéra tout son pouvoir à l'intérieur et de nombreux autres codes apparurent. Où étaient donc Drago et Severus ? Au bout d'un certain moment et avec difficultés, il parvint à ressentir légèrement leur présence. Il tenta alors de les ramener, utilisant toutes ses forces. Il sentait son corps se vider mais il devait résister, malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue.

Il sentit alors une douce chaleur l'entourer et vit que tout brillait autour de lui. Sowilo l'aidait. Il lâcha alors complètement ses pouvoirs, alors même qu'il ne les contrôlait pas, mais il savait que Sowilo en avait besoin.

Dans le laboratoire, Drago et Severus reprirent brutalement connaissance, alertant ainsi les membres du groupe ainsi que Granger qui les observait avec effarement.

''Comment ?...'' bredouilla t-elle.

Drago reprit ses esprits et ricana.  
''Notre retour vous procure une joie, c'est fou…''

Hermione secoua sa tête et dit avec plus de fermeté :  
''Je suis juste étonnée… Les Transmetteurs avaient été bloqués par Voldemort ! J'étais en train d'essayer de les remettre en marche pour vous récupérer.''

Malefoy et Rogue s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés.  
''Ils étaient bloqués ?'' Répéta le blond. ''Alors comment… Et Sowilo ? Le Code Source ?''

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Pour seule réponse, elle tourna simplement l'écran où ils purent voir Harry qui déployait tout son pouvoir dans la Salle du Code Source, faisant tout trembler et réparant les dégâts de Voldemort qui avait disparut.

Drago sortit brusquement du transmetteur, manquant de tomber, et se précipita sur l'ordinateur. Il était effaré. Severus le suivit de près, lui-même ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Le blond se tourna vers Granger qui était toujours coincée. Il l'interrogea du regard.

''Quand il a vu que vous étiez coincé et que vous alliez disparaître, il s'est... heu… comment dire ? Volatilisé, comme s'il s'était téléporté sur Sowilo. Après, il à fait apparaître un Phénix et s'est envolé pour la Forteresse. Là, il combattu de nombreuses créature. Au moment où il est arrivé dans la Salle du Code Source, l'ordinateur a perdu sa trace, puis quand il l'a retrouvée, il était en train de déployer son pouvoir pour vous faire revenir et protéger Sowilo.''

Drago s'assit dans le premier siège sur lequel il tombait et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-il créé ? Qu'était donc Harry ? Il aurait dû lui être reconnaissant de les avoir aidé et d'avoir protégé Sowilo, le but même de sa création, mais le blond ne savait pourquoi, il ressentait un malaise par rapport à tout ça. C'était trop bizarre, trop… anormal.

Les vidéos de surveillances lui en apprendraient plus, il avait à la fois hâte de les visionner pour tenter d'analyser tout cela, et il craignait aussi ce qu'il allait voir. Cela le dépassait complètement.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand l'écran de l'ordinateur devint noir et qu'Harry réapparut devant lui, se dépixellisant et devenant plus humain, fait d'atomes et de molécules. Il ne pu se retenir, il lui fonça dessus et le colla contre le mur, le soulèvent légèrement.

''Toi !'' Hurla Drago, en colère.

Harry papillonna des yeux, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Il se sentait compressé par les poings de Drago, contre le mur.

''Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?'' Le blond hurlait encore plus fort.

Harry fronça ses sourcils et le repoussa brutalement. Drago le lâcha sous le choc.

''C'est quoi ton problème ? Je vous ai sauvé et j'ai protégé Sowilo ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as créé, non ? Ah moins que tu ais peur… parce tu ne comprends pas mon pouvoir…''

L'informaticien serra son poing.

Severus anticipa la réaction de Drago et le serra contre lui pour le bloquer fermement. Il lui fit un regard sévère.

''Drago ! Contiens-toi ! Tu es ridicule, ta réaction est disproportionnée.''

Le blond essaya de se défaire de la poigne de l'homme, en vain, il était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Severus se tourna ensuite vers Harry, le visage toujours tendu.

''Vas dans ta chambre, nous devons discuter.''

Le brun serra sa mâchoire, en colère à son tour.  
''Arrêtez de m'écartez, je peux comprendre tout ça maintenant !''

Le visage de Severus devint froid, presque méchant.  
''Vas dans ta chambre tout de suite !''

Harry obtempéra, de mauvaise grâce, et claqua très violemment la porte derrière lui, marchant d'un pas lourd. Il en avait assez d'être considéré seulement comme une 'chose', un programme, il était plus que ça ! Il voulait qu'on le respecte, qu'on l'aime…

Alors qu'il avançait vers sa chambre, ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'homme mystérieux. Il avait eut l'impression, en croisant son regard, d'être quelqu'un, d'Être tout simplement, d'exister pour de vrai. Pourtant, ce Tom n'était qu'un inconnu, alors pourquoi était-il si attiré par lui ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet là ? Il se sentait étrange en repensant à lui, il n'arrivait pas à analyser ces nouveaux sentiments qui venaient en lui.

Devait-il en parler à Drago ? Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Il avait besoin de le faire, mais il se demandait si les répercutions ne seraient pas mauvaises. De plus, il soupçonnait l'homme d'avoir un lien quelconque avec Voldemort. Cela lui faisait mal de penser ça. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il devait être sûr de ça.

Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait le revoir et de lui laisser un message, mais comment ? Que penserait Sowilo de ça ? Serait-il un traître pour elle, elle qui lui avait donné la vie ?  
Il devait savoir de toute façon, pour cela, il devait agir. Il avait besoin d'un accès Internet. Tous les membres du groupe devaient être dans le laboratoire, c'était le moment idéal pour accéder aux ordinateurs qui traînaient un peu partout. Il fit lors sa petite virée et se renseigna, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago et les autres argumentaient au sujet d'Harry. Drago était très remonté, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, car même si le brun était allé sur Sowilo sans sa permission et sans en aviser personne, il n'avait fait aucun dégât ou de bêtise, au contraire.  
Mais si ce comportement échappait aux autres, pour Hermione et Severus, c'était limpide.

Déjà, Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait depuis un moment, sans parler de ce qui venait d'arriver, ça faisait une accumulation. De plus, le blond s'était vraiment inquiété pour Sowilo, et s'était sans aucun doute également inquiété pour Harry aussi, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il avait alors littéralement pété un câble, mais il allait falloir qu'il se calme.

''Il ne doit plus retourner sur Sowilo !'' Avait hurlé Drago à pleins poumons, surprenant tout le monde. Severus allait répliquer, mais ce fut Granger qui tint tête au blond.

''Ouvrez donc votre esprit au lieu de rester borné ! Avec son pouvoir, les protections de Sowilo pourraient être optimales ! Il a des capacités énormes ! Et peut-être même qu'il fait aussi partie des Potentiels ! On n'a toujours pas évalué son intelligence ! Et de ce que j'ai vu, il est loin d'être un monstre. Comment dire… il est lié à Sowilo, d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. Après tout, Sowilo est à l'origine de son apparition dans les transmetteurs ! Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui c'est passé cette fois là, ni ce qui est arrivé à Rogue quand ses points de vie sont tombés à zéro ! Lui-même ne s'en souvient plus…''  
''Je suis d'accords avec Granger. Tu as fais le programme de protection pour protéger Sowilo, c'est ce qu'il a fait ! De plus, nous devons encore lui demander ce qu'il sait sur tout ça. Sans lui, nous serions pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis, si ça vient de Sowilo, tu devrais l'accepter.''

Drago se renfrogna. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, il ne pouvait accepter tout ça. Il n'aimait pas ce qui n'était pas cartésien, même si en soi, l'expérience avec Sowilo était loin de l'être. Mais là, ça dépassait vraiment trop son entendement. Il y avait des limites à l'absurde.

''Pour l'instant, nous sommes épuisés. Reposons-nous, nous verrons tout ça plus tard. Nous avons tout notre temps pour interroger Harry.'' Severus clôt la conversation d'un ton ferme.

Drago soupira et acquiesça, il était vrai qu'il se sentait épuisé. Il avait besoin de dormir. Tout le monde probablement en avait besoin. Ils étaient sur le qui-vive depuis 24 heures, sans parler de la petite expérience sur Sowilo alors qu'ils étaient coupés des transmetteurs… même avec leurs capacités spéciales, ils avaient vraiment eut peur.

Hermione sortit de la pièce, marchant à présent avec des béquilles, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Ils devaient parler tous les deux. Du fait que Malefoy et Rogue rejetaient en permanence le brun, lui et elle étaient devenus très proches, comme des frères et sœurs. Leur complicité s'était rapidement établie, naturellement, ils se comprenaient, s'appréciaient, quelque chose passait entre eux. Du fait de ce lien, ils avaient peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione l'avait deviné : Harry avait vu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il ne s'était pas contenté de sauver Malefoy et Rogue, et de rétablir Sowilo. Elle toqua à la porte, comme elle s'y attendait, Harry resta silencieux. Elle entra tout de même et le vit assit, une petite boite à musique dans la main, ouverte, écoutant la douce et jolie berceuse qui en sortait. Il faisait toujours ça quand il se sentait mal.

Cela avait été son tout premier cadeau, que tout le monde lui avait offert, il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien, continuant toujours d'écouter la musique. Hermione sentait que Malefoy et Rogue l'avait vraiment blessé cette fois-ci. Harry était un garçon très gentil qui ne prenait jamais rien au pied de la lettre, toujours de bonne humeur, peut être même trop, toujours compréhensif. Mais là, ils avaient été trop loin.

La jeune fille décida de prendre la parole.  
''Tu devrais oublier ce qu'ils ont dit.''  
''J'en ai assez d'être moins que rien à leurs yeux.''

Hermione soupira.  
''Tu n'est pas 'moins que rien', tu… leur fait juste peur, tu l'as toi-même dis, surtout à Malefoy. Il ne te comprend pas, tu as beau être issu de Sowilo… il ne peut pas te disséquer comme avec ses algorithmes.''

Harry ricana.  
''L'ironie, c'est que je suis viens de ces algorithmes.''

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Le jeune homme la surprenait de plus en plus.

''Tu sais Hermione, je comprends très bien la situation, mieux que tu ne le penses, peut être même mieux que toi-même ou mieux que les autres.'' Il tourna son regard vers elle et la transperça de ses yeux incroyablement verts. ''Pour Drago, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un ordinateur ultra perfectionné qui prend un peu trop d'aise par rapport au rôle qui lui a été donné à la base. Je suis le programme de protection de Sowilo. Mon humanité, même si elle est bien réelle, ne doit pas être tenue en compte, parce qu'à leurs yeux, elle n'existe pas. Je ne suis rien pour eux.''

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand Harry avait-il acquis une telle conscience des choses ? Elle s'en rendit compte, elle aussi n'avait pas toujours vraiment prit en compte l'humanité d'Harry, sa naissance, en soi avait été bien trop étrange. Sans parler du reste…

''Mais Sowilo… Sowilo, il ne parle que d'elle, il ne semble avoir de sentiments que pour elle, et pourtant, je suis son fils ! Oui, son fils ! Et elle m'a donné une existence, elle m'a donné des pouvoirs aussi… Je pourrais être tellement utile… Et puis, moi aussi j'ai mes sentiments, même si je ne les comprends pas toujours bien, j'ai ma conscience, mais ils me piétinent tous comme si je n'étais qu'une machine.''

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler contre son cou. Harry pleurait, pour la première fois. Elle comprit alors à quel point il était vraiment humain.

''Moi je t'aime Harry, vraiment.''  
''Merci…'' Murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Derrière la porte qui était entrouverte, Severus soupira et se retira discrètement. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Il allait devoir sérieusement parler et contrôler Drago.

Hermione desserra son étreinte et regarda à son Harry dans les yeux.

''Tu sais, j'aime vraiment Drago. Je souhaiterais tellement qu'il me voit autrement…''

La jeune fille rit.  
''Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un de tellement intelligent que tout ce qu'il ne peut pas appréhendé, il le rejette, il est très borné, et ça, ça le rend assez bête, paradoxalement.''

Le brun rit à son tour. Puis, il prit une mine étonnement sérieuse, qui inquiéta Hermione.  
''Dis moi, comment sait-on qu'on aime quelqu'un, je veux dire, vraiment…''  
''Quand on est amoureux ?'' La question surprenait Hermione, mais elle voyait ou voulait en venir Harry.  
''Oui.''  
''Et bien, quand tu vois la personne, tu te sens bizarrement chaud, ton cœur bat très vite, tu te sens étrange, troublé, tu as envie de la connaître. Après, tu as envie de plus, de contacts physiques, tu as envie qu'elle ne pose son regard que sur toi, et se regard te rend meilleur, tu sens chaud et bien… Souvent, quand tu tombes amoureux, c'est parce que tu connais bien la personne et elle finit par te plaire, des fois, tu peux aussi avoir ce qu'on appelle 'le coup de foudre', et là, c'est d'un coup, comme ça, sans que tu ne te l'expliques vraiment.''

Harry arborait à présent un air soucieux qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas.  
''Et c'est mauvais ou pas ?''

La jeune fille fit des yeux ronds et rit.  
''Non, non… pas du tout, au contraire ! Aimer quelqu'un est la meilleure chose qui soit, tu te sens plus vivant, ça te mets de la joie au cœur… c'est aussi une preuve que tu es humain !'' Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Mais Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu, il était même perplexe.

''Et quand cette personne est peut être un ennemi de d'autres personnes qu'on apprécie beaucoup ?''

Hermione prit un certain temps avant de répondre, jaugeant très sérieusement le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle soupira.

''Et bien… c'est assez délicat. L'amour rend souvent aveugle et déraisonnable, mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose contre lui. Sois tu finis par ne plus aimer cette personne, soit tu arrives à la changer, soit… tu sacrifies ton amour et tu la combats, mais c'est difficile.''

Harry se gratta la tête et ouvrit son visage de nouveau, comme si de rien n'était.  
''C'est bien compliqué tout ça… heureusement que je n'aime que toi, Drago et Severus.''

Hermione fit un petit sourire à Harry, mais elle était très inquiète. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et comment allaient-ils s'en sortir, surtout avec l'étroitesse d'esprit de Malefoy ?...

Elle ne pourrait pas aborder le sujet finalement, mais, que c'était-il passé quand l'image sur l'ordinateur était devenue noire ?...

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du VI****ème**** chapitre  
**_Voila un chapitre qui bouge encore !  
Je pense que vous devez être contents, ce que vous vouliez depuis un moment c'est passé ! _**;p****  
**_L'histoire de la rune s'appelant Sowilo est vraie, et je pense que c'est la véritable signification de la cicatrice d'Harry dans le livre. Il y a beaucoup de référence à la mythologie nordique à l'intérieur, JKR à faire un sacré travail de recherche de ce côté-là…  
Sinon, laissez des reviews !  
Plus vous en écrivez, plus vous m'encouragez, et donc, plus j'écris vite XD.  
Merci !...  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu…_


End file.
